Namine's Drama
by Claudii
Summary: What do you do when you are in love with your best friend since childhood, can it ever work? Namixas and SoKai side-paring. AU SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"...And _that _is why Namine Akata will never finish math." The math teacher grinned cruelly holding up my exam paper for the whole sheep like class to gawk at.

_Screw you._ I thought bitterly to myself while he raved on and on about how I had managed to get the lowest mark in the class for this math test. Again. I decided to tune out and think about things that were fun, like days out with my friends, and shopping and art. And Roxas Taoto. Who was my best friend. Who I also liked. Who was sitting right next to me now doing origami. I think he was making a samurai or something.

Roxas and I hated math, that's why we are in the average class. I would probably die of boredom if I didn't have him sitting next to me, smirking evilly as we tallied up all of the horrible teacher's new crow's feet. We were up to 14 and counting!

_"ARE YOU LISTENING GIRL?!" _he screamed at me. Roxas mouthed a swear word because the teacher's sudden outburst had caused him to screw up his origami.

"You tell me." I spat back absently with a dazed half smile on my face. He probably thought I was on drugs.

He kind of exploded then. I swear he popped a vain.

After that, he just yelled some more, practically sobbed over how far gone I was then exploded again and told me I would never amount to anything.

"Thanks!" I replied super cheerfully. I hadn't even listened to what he was saying.

Why can't I ever get through one math class without being sent out?

I raced home, my short pleated skirt blowing wildly in the wind, probably exposing my underpants, which always happens to people like me.' Perfect pedophile weather', I though grimly to myself.

I was in a really bad mood. I failed a math test miserably and got yelled at by my math teacher for doing so. Ugh. What a nice way to end the day.

If only all subjects were as easy and as fun as English and Art. My life would be so much easier. Roxas and I are practically quiet, golden angels who can do no wrong in those subjects. The teachers adore us.

Ergh, I sound like such an annoying school girl, I'm going to shut up now.

I walked up to my mail box and pulled out the letters.

"Ugh, bill, bill, crap, bill..." It was so annoying having to pay all of the bills, especially when your mom had jetted off to fly round Europe, which left me all alone. For a year. Talk about being shunned.

A letter from school caught my eye though.

Probably telling me how I had failed math and I need to restart at a 7th grade level. Personally, I'm happy as long as I can count and add things up, but apparently the area of a trapezium and inequations were just as important. Yeah. Maybe if you had no social life what-so-ever and a whole heap of time on your hands to mill over numbers and crap like that.

I'd open it as soon as I got inside.

Which would be a while seeing I had lost my key.

"Erghh goddd!" I muttered to myself. My blonde hair kept getting in my eyes and I angrily yanked it back into a messy pony tail.

After about 30 minutes of being physically bashed by the wind, bending over and being whipped by leaves and being swooped by some stupid bird who though that I wanted to eat it's babies, I finally found my key, hidden beneath some leaves under a bush. 'Little bastard', I thought. Why is everyone against me?! Even inanimate objects. _Calm down Namine, you sound insane. _Yep.Sure do.

I let myself in and locked the door again. I was paranoid about robbers getting in for some reason, but that is just me and my special mind.

I put the letters on the kitchen bench top and ratted around in the fridge until I found the right ingredients to make a chocolate milkshake. It was exactly what I needed.

I threw everything into the blender and pressed 'mix'. It sounds like a rocket crashing into solid rock but it makes great milkshakes, despite giving you permanent hearing damage.

I poured my milkshake into a tall glass, found a straw and sipped moodily at it, replaying my extreme hatred for math class and that idiot teacher.

When I finished I put the glass into the sink and washed up. Living by yourself really sucks, especially if you hate cleaning, like I do.

I left the bills on the bench top; I'd deal with those later. _Yeah, like after they cut off my electricity later. _I thought to myself. I grabbed the letter from school and plodded up the steps into my room.

And then my day just got a whole lot worse.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Well I hope you guys liked that chapter cos I am really excited about writing this story! Sorry if that was a bit short, I should be writing longer chapters in the future. I would appreciate it if you review! It means a lot to me and I only post the next chapter when I get reviews! **

**-Claudii**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, I would have made the end of Kingdom Hearts 1 wayyy happier. (Yeah, thanks for emotionally damaging me game creators! :'( )**

"Oh FUCK!!!!" I collapsed down on my bed and swore loudly. In my hand, I held a letter indicating that I had achieved an award at school (It didn't specify what subject though. Really, I only cared about art and english, but I probably got an award in PE for the 'Being Most Likely To Break Someone's Nose Award', or something I couldn't care less about like that.)

That means getting up in front of heaps of people and pretending to look happy, this Wednesday.

For you information, Namine Akata does _not _do well in the spotlight. Not well at _all. _

I was practically hyperventilating and screaming random swear words for the next five minutes. The cherry on top of my day!

"ARGH" I groaned loudly again. I was in a bitch mood. A bad one.

"Jeez, PMS-ing much, Namine!" I heard a familiar cocky voice from my door way but I still jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Oh holy crap, Roxas, you gave me a heart attack!" I spun around angrily.

"I'm right aren't I, I'll bet you are, I know you too well." he grinned sweetly.

"Not that it is any of your business, you pervert." I shot back. Despite my annoyance, I was glad to see him, after all, he had been my best friend my whole life. And I kind of liked him.

"Well what do we have here, Nami?" he sat on my bed next to me and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair looking at my envelope. Then he put his arm around me. Oh god, I'm going to blush, even though it was a friendship like gesture.

_Yep there we go. Pink cheeks. Hi-5 for being cool, Namine_. I thought to myself. Ugh.

"Some stupid award, I think I'll have to commit suicide before then so I don't have to go." my shoulders slumped.

"It won't be so bad, I think Sora is getting some award for English or something, at least you'll have him." Roxas looked up thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but your brother will practically be jumping out of his skin with excitement, I'll have to drug him or something."

Roxas laughed.

I was glad to have him here with me. He made me less annoyed about getting an award.

Momentarily.

"Oh _Godddddddddddd_!" I groaned again.

"Calm down, Namine! It isn't that bad!" he told me.

I scowled at him and he rolled his blue eyes.

"You know how I feel about large crowds!" I whined.

"I honestly can't believe that you are so crazy and outgoing around your friends, but you are basically silent whenever you are faced with a new situation! But then again, that's why I love you!" He poked his tongue out and smirked.

Wait. Did Roxas just say that he _loved _me. Oh wow.

I kind of tuned out for a minute, so amazed at what had just happened. The reality punched me in the face again.

Awards Night.

Shit.

I just threw my head between my knees and the glum expression that seemed to be etched onto my face earlier returned, much for Roxas' cutesy speech.

" That's it. I'm getting you a Sea Salt Ice Cream, it's exactly what you need." he suggested brightly. Man did he love that ice cream, but it was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

"Are you gonna put some Prozac in it or something for me? I am so sick of school, I could kill someone!" I groaned.

Roxas was used to my outbursts. He knew how to handle me.

"Come on Nam, up you get." He practically lifted me by the arm off my bed.

I wandered mindlessly around my room. I must have looked like a big, sloppy, blonde puppet.

"I'll push you down the stairs if you keep dawdling." he warned me.

"I'll shave your head in your sleep, Blondie Boy." I shot back icily and he smirked.

"Listen I'm tired of Bitch-PMS-Namine, where is my nice-happy-Nami?" He asked.

"STOP SAYING THAT I HAVE PMS YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him.

"You do! I can tell! And I'm only stating facts, you can't hide from Uncle Roxie." He fluttered his eyelashes with an angelic smirk.

"You are a dead man. So now I have a stalker?" I replied coldly.

"Damn straight! Now let's go get some ice cream." He grinned.

And with that, he grabbed me by the arm and we walked down the stairs.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter cos I had fun writing it! I wanted to give Namine a different personality (instead of depressed or completely quiet), but still keep some of her old one. Sorry it is so short, but I find it can be monotonous writing great long chapters. I like to keep mine short and to the point.**

**And if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW. I can't believe I actually posted this chapter seeing I got now reviews for the 1****st**** one, but I thought that maybe you guys were just lazy. So please review because it means a lot to me :) **

**-Claudii**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOUR NOTE:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

"Hey guys!" Roxas' spiky-haired twin brother Sora greeted us cheerfully. He was sitting at the cafe with my best friend Kairi, who is also his girlfriend.

All four of us have known each other our whole lives, so I'm close to both Sora and Kairi. It is so cute that they are going out, but I always saw it coming.

"Nami!" Kairi hugged me, her violet eyes lighting up happily as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, Kai" I mumbled, giving her a half hearted semi-hug in return. I was still too annoyed about that stupid awards night to be happy about anything.

Kairi looked with wide eyes at Roxas whos mouth suddenly transformed into an evil smirk. He was just about to mouth off explain why I was so mad. Two reasons. One which he would just _love_ to announce and embarrass me immensely with. But I beat him to it.

"Shut up Roxas, it isn't world news or your duty to announce it in a public place." I told him snappily gave him the most evil death stare that I could manage.

Sora and Kairi exchanged confused glances.

"I don't know what you mean Nami, I was only going to tell Kairi and Sora here about your acheievements, is there something else you would like to share with us?." he answered so sweetly and innocently I could have murdered him on the spot.

"Absolutely not. Now are you buying me an ice cream or what?" I asked.

"Sure, wait here and I'll be back" he walked into the shop.

"You feeling ok Namine?" Sora asked with a concerned look. He was so sweet, no wonder Kairi loves him, I thought.

"I'm fine thanks, but I may have to kill your brother. Sorry" I replied.

"Can I help? He stole 50 munny off me the other day to spend at the skate shop on some stupid skateboard thing...Roxas is going down!" Sora pouted making him look about seven year old.

I laughed at Sora's little boy like pout and Roxas came back out with two Sea Salt Ice Creams.

"I heard my name!" Roxas said loudly looking suspicious, handing me my ice cream.

"No you didn't!" I called back smiling sweetly biting into my ice cream.

Yum, Sea Salt Ice Cream is the _best._

"Oh hey Roxas, Namine and I were just discussing your death." Sora replied casually with a smirk.

"Yeah I hate Roxas too. He's a bitch" Roxas joked shaking his head.

"ANYWHO, our dear friend Namine here has achieved an award, dunno what for yet, but still! An award!" Roxas smiled enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Eeeee! Namine thats awesome!" Kairi squealed.

"Well done Nami!" Sora grinned.

I grimaced, much to Kairi's annoyance.

"Oh seriously Namine it won't be that bad! You just watch too much dramatic anime and read too many dramatic books and therefore you have a warped view of the world, it'll be fine!" Kairi promised.

"What the hell Kairi? How is Midori Days dramatic?!" I smiled at her.

"We are _so_ watching that again. You boys too, you'd love it!" replied Kairi practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Hmm I'll take Death Note any day" Roxas said looking at the sky.

"Same here" Sora added.

"Uh-uh, no you don't Sora, you are watching it with me, Namine AND Roxas." declared Kairi sternly.

"Fine" Sora pouted and Kairi kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back.

This continued for at least 5 minutes.

Roxas and I made gagging noises until they stopped.

"I guess I'll come too then, I have nothing else on." Roxas shrugged.

"Awesome. This Friday, Namine's House. 5:30pm. Midori Days." Kairi said.

"Be there, or be square." I added with gun hands gaining doomed laughs and eye rolls from everyone. I do love my 80's humour. Laugh at, not laugh with. Yeah I'm insane. Shut up.

"Have I ever told you how cool you are Namine?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are Roxas?" I replied in a bitchy tone. Shit. I've said too much. My cheeks turened pink. Ahh crap.

"Ooooh catfight!" Kairi chanted excitedly.

Roxas threw his head back and laughed, almost falling out of his chair.

"Jeez, easy there Roxas, if you loose any more brain cells, I'm not taking care of you in your retarded state like I do now." Sora teased.

Roxas mocked cried.

"He's only crying because he's fat, hopefully, he'll lose some weight from crying." I teased in by best, bitchy American school voice.

And just for the record, Roxas is most definitely _not _fat. He was nicely toned to say the least.

His eyes lit up. We just _loved _having pretend bitch fights, we always have. Yes, we were a strange pair.

His face turned into a snitchy expression and he attempted to flip his hair just like the sluts at our school. Sora, Kairi and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously, fight like a man Namine. You have the looks to pull it off." He finished in a similar catty voice to mine pouting.

I just about peed myself laughing.

"Yeah? Well darling, you sure have the thighs." I retorted.

"And you have the facial hair, hun. You face looks like a hobo's armpit, you stupid cow." He smirked trying to make it look feminine and slutty.

"How could you call me stupid?! You-"

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep that secret. You better just not open your mouth." He grinned.

We went on like this for about 15 minutes until we were practically choking to death laughing.

Sora was on the ground clutching his sides rolling around like an idiot hooting and Kairi sounded like she was screaming in pain but she was actually laughing. The whole cafe glared at us, including the very unhappy looking manager, so I toned down my bitchy retorts a bit.

Self control, Namine. Self control.

We must look like a bunch of retards.

Roxas, however (who was still going strong in bitch American schoolgirl mode) did a pouty smile again and femininely gave me the finger. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. Plus, my ribs hurt so I kind of was crying from laughing.

So much for self control.

That kind of did it for the manager who angrily told us to leave.

"Not a problem, Sir." Roxas threw the manager a big, dopey, puppy dog grin, that made the manager look even more outraged.

Sora finally got up off the ground and Kairi was gulping down all the air she lost laughing, looking like a goldfish.

I just sat there, semi mortified.

Had we just been asked to leave a cafe?

BUT I'M A GOOD GIRL. THINGS LIKE THIS ARN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN TO ME.

Roxas, Sora and Kairi all stared at me like I had just declared I was a hermaphrodite or a canabalistic ladybug.

Huh?

Oh yeah. I was still in my seat with a weird expression on my face and I was getting a _real _dirty look from the manager.

"You coming or what Nam?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh" I was kind of dazed. Laughing fits do that to you.

"WHATEVR THEN" Roxas replied. He stood gayly, flipping his honey-coloured blonde hair with his hand on his hip, completely oblivious to the strange looks he was being shot. Jeez he sure is hard to get out of American schoolgirl mode.

Maybe he is gay.

I'm joking.

He rolled his eyes when I _still _didn't get out of the seat and did something he will later die for.

Just when I couldn't be any more embarrassed, he picked me up _wedding style _and marched away with me.

How I managed not to scream was beyond me.

"ARE YOU DRUNK?! What the hell Roxas!" I wriggled angrily yet to no avail.

"I dunno, Sea Salt Ice Cream makes me go special" He replied with a lopsided grin.

"No shit." I grumbled.

I struggled and squirmed but there was no way of making him let go.

Damn those toned arms.

"I'd punch you in the face, bit I'd probably hurt myself and not you." I told him, trying to sound reasonable. My whole face was red.

From anger?

"But I'm too adorable to punch!" He said pretending to be offended.

"Dream on, Roxie" I rolled my eyes

"Aww they're so cute!" Kairi commentated.

Roxas half dropped me;

I half died.

Talk about embarrassing

"Bahaha look at their faces, embarrass them some more Kairi!" Sora grinned evilly.

Kairi returned his evil grin.

"Well, I read in Namine's journal that-"

Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck Kairi?!, I don't even have a journal." I rolled my eyes.

"Darn it. Ruin my fun much, Nam" She pouted.

"If she did, I bet I would be the star of all of the pages." Roxas declared smiling arrogantly with his chin held high.

Well, maybe not _all_.

"Damn straight you would Roxas! You know how I love drawing you dying horrible violent deaths." I smiled angelically.

"Oh burn" he smirked.

"So are you gonna let me down or what?" I asked, trying to control my voice.

"Hmm...nah it's funny seeing you so helpless and peeved." He smiled sweetly.

How I would love to poke one of his eyes out.

Why did I even like him?

God knows.

AUTHOUR NOTE:

Well I hope you guys all liked that chapter! It was one of my longer ones, and I spent a while re-editing it because I thought the story was progressing too fast so I have decided to slow it down a bit! (Thanks to forgottenmemoriesx218 for the constructive criticism, I need this so I can make my writing better and I really appreciate it!)

So once again, please review so I continue writing and posting chapters, because remember: No reviews = No new chapters :P

Hope you enjoyed!

~Claudii


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This is a kind of filler chapter, so sorry if it is boring and crappy. I actually wrote something more interesting but I'm saving it to draw the story out.**

**You can kill me later :)**

**-Claudii**

* * *

Well Roxas managed to carry me home, despite my regular objections that he just took with a smile. If that isn't mind blowingly embarrassing, then I don't know what it.

Oh wait, yes I do.

Awards night.

Which is in 2 days.

'Yay' I thought sarcastically sitting on my bed in disdain.

I didn't even know what I was getting an award for!

But I had a feeling that it would be for something shitty.

I'll bet that bitch Selphie will get the art award, if she isn't too busy altering her skirt that is way too short already (Personally, I'd call it a belt, not a skirt.)

She doesn't deserve it, yet I just know that she'll get it.

Just because she flirts with the stupid 50 year old teacher is no reason why her art should be better than mine.

Now that is revolting.

Her art is decent, but it lacks character. Like it is perfect, but it has no individuality.

I know sound like some crazy hippie don't I raving on about 'art personality' but it is true!

And what annoys me is that people always like comparing my art to hers.

I regularly hear:

"Wow Namine! Good drawing! You style is kind of like Selphie's!"

What, cos I am using a pencil or is my skirt halfway up my butt?

Selphie's art my ass.

IT IS NOTHING FUCKING LIKE STUPID SLUTTY SELPHIES.

But I just attempt to smile like the quiet, little blonde angel I am perceived to be, and say:

"Huh, thanks but it doesn't look that much like Selphie's...."

If I ever start to draw like Selphie, I am cutting my hands off.

That is how much I dislike her.

And she practically attaches herself to Roxas which r_eally _pisses me off.

Whenever we are in the cafeteria she practically _sits on his lap _and attempts to talk to him. All she gets in reply are awkward grunts and weird looks from him but it doesn't stop her.

Roxas is just one of those people that just _can't _be horrible because it just isn't in his nature which is half the reason why Selphie and her annoying robotic friends (I call them the bitchbots) all like to target him.

Kairi, Sora, me and the rest of our group (Olette, Hayner, Riku and Pence) just give her death stares when she annoys him until she leaves poor Roxas alone. He wants nothing to do with her.

Thank GOD, or I really would have to torture him.

Luckily, he hates her too.

We call her 'Leech Girl'.

I always try to be nice to her, but our conversations always end up like this:

**Selphie: **Hi Namine!

**Namine: **Oh…hey Selphie...

**Selphie: **Hey nice self portrait!

**Namine: **Huh?Self portrait?

**Selphie: **Oh sorry, I thought that cow you were drawing was you.

*evil friends robotically laugh*

Seriously, HOW IS THAT EVEN FUNNY?!

Anyway, I'm going to be nice and stop whining. I have better things to do.

_Really?_

Yes. Shut up brain.

Why the hell do I talk to my brain?

Meh. I'll worry about insanity later.

I decided that I should look for my sketch book seeing that it had disappeared off the face of the earth.

And no sketch book equals bitch-fit Namine.

I angrily tore open my closet doors and pulled out all of my clothes and crap that I stuck in there, looking everywhere for it.

The contents of my closet basically avalanched on top of me but I ratted through what I could.

Eventually I ended up in a pile of clothes and year 7 work books (Now why would a grade 10 student like me need to keep year 7 work books- aww that one has a puppy on it!)

I swore loudly and continued looking.

I searched for about another hour and I eventually gave up when I decided that my room looked like I had just invited a rabid chimp with a hammer inside.

Yay, now I get to clean everything up.

I flopped onto my bed with a groan.

Why can't things just be easy? Why me?

I slammed my face into my pillow and just about broke my nose in doing so.

There, in all its tattered glory, was my sketch book.

I let out a happy cry which must have sounded like some retarded Star Trek junkie _finally _finding a mint condition Dr Spok action figure from whenever it was first made.

There was also a note.

From Roxas.

Who will tomorrow die.

The note read:

_"Hey Namine, nice drawings! You should have drawn more of me though, I only saw that one of me being hung when I gave your laptop a virus that time from downloading music (I said I was sorry but man, it was worth it.) Sorry I had to irritate you like this until you found your book, but you know, I'm that much of a bastard._

_Plus I was bored._

_Love ya!_

_-Roxie_

I sighed.

Why did I even have feelings for the Blonde Idiot?

What the hell was wrong with me?

As irritating as he could be, he was my best friend, and I didn't want to screw that over by being some weird Roxas groupie like all of his and Sora's annoying fangirls (who Kairi and I received evil stares from on a daily basis).

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

With another groan, I left my messy room and went to have a shower.

Two more days until awards night.

Ugh.

**AUTHOUR NOTE: **

**Well sorry for that crap-tacular chapter, as I said before, it was a sort of filler. Just so you can get to know some of the other characters a bit.**

**Please keep reviewing because it actually inspires me to write! Reviews mean a lot to me and you guys have no idea how much I love getting them.**

**So, if you like this story and want me to write more, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone, hope you will all enjoy this chapter! Just a note, I will be away for a day or two, and this means I can't write, so expect a few slow updates. The reason this chapter was posted late is because I knew I'd be away and I wanted to get a bit ahead with my writing, but I still need to tweak a few things ****.**

**Hope you enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

My alarm woke me at 7:00am. I rolled over with a groan and angrily swiped at my bedside table hoping that I would be able to make it fall off my bedside table and stop beeping.

I couldn't find it so I just decided to face the music and get up.

My vision was blurry and my hair was sticking out in all sorts of dangerous directions.

I probably looked like I was the living dead.

I trudged down to the kitchen and put myself on some toast, boiled the kettle and got a teabag out dropping it in a cup.

Yay for morning caffeine boosts.

I followed this half-asleep robotic routine every morning.

I then ate my breakfast then went upstairs to get changed.

'Remember to murder Roxas' I thought.

I found a clean shirt, put on my tie and ratted around until I found my skirt, which needed ironing but I was too lazy and would probably end up with third degree burns if I tried. (**A/N**: The school uniform Namine and Kairi wear is the one from KH2. The boys one is similar, only with dark navy pants)

Fetching my bag, I ran into the bathroom to clean my teeth and brush my hair.

After that was done, I heard Kairi yelling for me outside.

We walk to school together every morning which usually wakes me up.

Hanging out with someone as animated Kairi is enough to keep anyone awake.

I walked down my stairs, locking the door behind me.

"Hey Nam!" She greeted me.

"Hi Kairi" I said with a yawn.

"Hey, don't give me any of that tired crap today, we have swimming in gym, remember?" She said rocking back and fourth on her toes with an uneasy expression etched onto her face.

"With the pervert teacher? Shit I forgot! Wait here, I need to get my swimmers and a towel." I squealed.

I opened the door again and bounded up stairs.

My swimmers were sitting innocently in my underwear draw. I grabbed them, a tube of sunscreen, and towel that looked decent enough to be publicly displayed and stuffed them all into my bag.

It probably looked like I had a body crammed in there because my bag was so lumpy looking now.

Half falling-running back down the stairs again, I met back up with Kairi.

"I hope you feel like sprinting cos we're kinda late" she smiled.

When we finally arrived at school we were practically falling over each other, gasping for breath.

I may get bad marks in gym, but that is only because I think that the teacher is a pedophile and I just don't really like gym to start with.

Sora and Roxas greeted us at our usual morning meeting spot when we arrived.

Kairi practically fell into Sora's arms, still panting, making him turn a light shade of pink as he caught an armful of her.

I just flopped down onto a seat under a tree next to Roxas.

Then I remembered what he did and I sat up again like I had been electrocuted.

"Hey Nam" he greeted me. "Whats wrong-" I cut him off.

"YOU HID MY SKETCHBOOK YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him, standing up and pointing my finger viciously at his face.

No time for hellos this morning. Namine is _mad._

I gave him an hour long lecture on how much I hated him and how he was going to die.

He just grinned like an idiot the whole way through which made me want to kill him even more.

"You done yet?" He smiled sweetly when I ran out of breath.

"No." I replied frowning, which such a bitter expression that it made Sora and Kairi laugh at me.

"I'll verbally kill you guys too if you comment." I warned them fiercely.

I pretty much gave Roxas the cold shoulder until lunch, it being the only time I actually glanced at him.

"Come on, lighten up Namine! It was only a joke!" He whined, actually looking sad.

He sat down with a tray of suspicious looking slop that school wanted to feed us today.

I think I was upsetting him.

Good.

I just gave him a death stare and started talking to Sora and Riku who sat at out table for lunch.

Roxas wrinkled his nose at the slop we were given to eat in the cafeteria today and didn't eat any of it.

Even Sora didn't touch it (I call the food _it _partly because it shares no resemblance to food what-so-ever and I have no idea what it is anyway) and he loves food.

Kairi bravely took a tiny bite of whatever we were being fed and looked like she was about to throw up.

She spat it back onto her plate and gulped down about 3 liters of water.

"Ugh, why do these people decide to feed us vomit? I didn't know teachers hated us that much." Kairi sighed, still coughing from the disgusting slop she just tasted.

"Tell me about it." Olette replied rolling her eyes. "You ok?" she asked.

"I dunno I've probably contracted rabies or something from this...who knows what it is." Kairi shrugged.

Riku just crossed his arms and eyed his food like it was some sort of mutated animal from another planet.

I prodded my vomit-flavoured slop with my fork and stole a glance at Roxas who was having an intricate thumb war with Hayner while Pence commentated making them laugh and stuff up.

The bell then rang, and guess what? Time to be perved on everyone's favourite gym teacher, Axel! (**A/N: **I really like Axel and I know he isn't a perv, but I think he can play the part well :P)

I groaned.

Kairi groaned.

All of my friends groaned.

This was the only class we all had together and we basically spent it trying not to attract the pedophile teacher's attention.

Swimming was absolute torture.

If you wore a bikini you may as well have been swimming naked.

I didn't wear bikinis though so that didn't really bother me.

I wore a rash shirt, one piece, short board shorts and plenty of sunscreen.

I liked being pale and I wanted to keep it that way.

No point having skin like a sweet potato when you're 30 from tanning.

We walked over to the gym to get changed.

Kairi, Olette and I walked towards the girls change room while Sora, Roxas, Riku, Hayner and Pence walked to the boys.

I reckon that these change rooms have secret cameras in them, but I am yet to discover any.

There were 12 rooms in total, but only 2 had doors.

So we had to wait.

My theory about the hidden cameras is tied to the fact that we only have 2 doors. I think that Axel wants us to just give up and get changed in a room without a door,

Fat chance.

Selphie emerged from the first change room wearing such a scanty and revealing bikini that barely even passed for clothing.

She actually flirted with the teacher, which disgusted everyone except her and her bitchbots who cheered her on.

I looked away with embarrassment.

After the person in front of me came out, I went it.

I checked for hidden cameras and decided that it was probably safe and I undressed.

I pulled my 1 piece out from my bag.

It was a really pretty colour, bright blue with pink and orange flowers scattered about on it.

Kind of like the blue of Roxas' eyes...

_SHUT UP BRAIN I'M GETTING DRESSED HERE!_

When I was finally dressed, I wrapped my towel around myself (to hide me from the vulture like pedophile) and tiptoed down the stairs.

The roll was being marked and I had missed my name.

Axel's firery red head shot up and he grinned a creepy grin.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Namine, do sit down sweetheart." He cooed, practically raping me with his eyes.

My face went white and I gulped, sitting behind a shirtless Roxas while he continued marking the roll.

I could sense Roxas' smirk and I wanted to hit him over the head with a chair.

Axel finished marking the roll.

"Ok class! Let's head off to the beach!" His loud voice boomed throughout the gym.

Reluctantly, I stood up.

Wow. Roxas had some nice muscles going on there, plus some designer brand board shorts.

_Don't stare Namine, you'll look as freakish and perverted as the teacher._

I snapped my head up again and I was looking up at a grinning Roxas.

"Checkin' out the merchandise, huh?" He smiled arrogantly.

"You wish. Brave one going shirtless in front of Axel, who knows what way the freak swings." I replied coolly dodging his statement.

Roxas' face paled.

"Oh _shit! _I forgot!_"_ he whispered looking horrified.

I didn't even smile, Axel was that creepy. I felt sorry for Roxas.

Sora and Kairi bounded over holding hands.

Axel glared at them for some reason and continued leading the class down to the beach.

He probably wanted to hold hands with them too.

"SORA WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME TO WEAR A RASH SHIRT?!" Roxas half yelled at him, causing some attention.

"Forgot" He said simply but he was grinning impishly at the time.

Roxas groaned.

"Just try to keep your torso underwater." Sora suggested.

"It'll stop Namine from drooling too." Kairi added with a smirk.

Then she and Sora danced away giggling like evil pixies before I could even swear at her.

"She is dead." I growled and Roxas laughed, still looking nervous.

I just kept walking, trying not to look completely mortified.

When we reached the pool, we reluctantly dropped our towels on a nearby hill.

We practically sprinted into the freezing ocean pool, much to Axel's delight.

"What an eager class!" he exclaimed checking out Selphie while she sluttily made a scene by diving in.

I nervously sank a little deeper down to hide from Axel's watchful emerald coloured eyes.

Olette was half having a panic attack, Kairi and Sora looked frightened, and Roxas...

Well Roxas was stark white and looked absolutely terrified.

Why?

Because Axel was individually timing us seeing how long we could float on our backs and Roxas was the lucky kid that got to go first.

Honestly, we were 16 years old, we did _not _need to learn how to float! That is what they teach babies!

But Axel would just jump at the chance to stare at kids in a pool in vulnerable positions.

Roxas was floating gingerly on his back looking so scared I actually felt sorry for him.

Axel's strange bright green coloured eyes combed over Roxas again and again.

"Mmm... you are doing well Roxas, you are quite well built too, I might add..."Axel practically purred.

I heard Roxas make a scared whining sound.

Ok.

I have had enough of this.

This is a school swimming lesson.

_Not_ somefree porn show for a perverted freak.

I had to help Roxas and there was only one way I could do it.

I swam to where the water was a little deeper.

Olette, Kairi and Sora watched me with confused expressions.

I gave them a doomed smile, and then I pretended to drown.

**Author Note:**

**Oh my gosh, what will happen next?! D:**

**And you'll all just **_**love**_** me for the fact that I have left you on a cliff hanger and will be away for a few days :P So please don't kill me hahaha.**

**It seems I am getting a lot of hits but not many reviews, so please remember to review so I keep inspired to write!**

**~Claudii**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

"Help-Gah! I-I'm-DROWNING!" I faked, splashing around like a dying guppy.

Axel's head shot up, away from Roxas, who immediately grabbed this opportunity to sink back into the water, away from the pervert's eyes.

Axel then launched himself into the water and started swimming furiously towards me.

Sora quickly swam over to Roxas and explained what I was doing. I saw Roxas start to make his way towards me but Axel was too far ahead and he would never be able to catch up.

I felt like a fish that was just about to be devoured by a shark, but I managed to keep my charade up.

I continued flopping around, and making my attempts to keep my head above the water look weaker until I felt a strong pair of arms grip me from a bit too low down.

I repressed a bloodcurdling scream.

Axel dragged me onto the side of the pool and I just kept my eyes closed for some reason. Probably so I wouldn't actually die seeing Axel and his adventurous eyes wander over me.

"She needs CPR I think" He declared sounding excited.

It was _so _obvious that I was breathing.

"No, she doesn't" I heard Roxas argue.

Oh boy, he sounded pissed off at Axel, like 'I'm-ready-to-punch-your-annoying-face-in-at-any-second pissed off.

Well, if you were being publically molested, you probably would too.

"Taoto, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Axel screamed at him.

"But shes breathing!" Roxas growled.

"No she isn't!"

"I am!" I choked pretending to sound half dead.

"No you aren't" Axel whispered so quietly I would be the only person to hear it.

I shot up.

There was no _way _that this freak was half kissing me or feeling me up.

"She lives!" Axel declared triumphantly with practically tears of fake joy streaming down his cheeks.

He must hate me so much now.

The whole class had circled around me looking down as if I were some sort of mutant, whispering things about me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"You wait on the grass over there until the lesson is finished, Akata. Taoto, wait with her, you're done for this lesson." He ordered Roxas and I, his eyes straying to my chest.

I jerkily turned away only to come face to face with Roxas.

He grabbed my by my wrist and we walked to the grassy hill with our belongings.

"Ugh, I HATE him, what a fucking BASTARD!" Roxas exploded.

"He visually raped you!" I whispered loudly.

"He and his stupid face tattoos can piss off" he grumbled angrily.

Roxas' face softened as quickly as it exploded.

Bi-polar much.

"Namine..." he embraced me and I turned 3 shades of red. "Thank you _so _much" His words were so sincere I was speechless.

"It's-uh fine." I stuttered still dazed from how good he looked and his sudden change of mood.

He was completely wet yet his honey golden hair still managed to defy gravity.

"You practically got raped for me" he exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I was just trying to help you out, no biggie" I replied.

"God Namine, it is a big deal! You pretended to drown to get that freak's perverted eyes off me, if that isn't brave, then I dunno what is!" He shook his head with a wry smile.

"Roxas, I do things like that for you because....you are my best friend, and I didn't want you to be upset." I said quickly looking at the ground. Nice way to word it...

"You are mine too Namine, you don't know how much what you did means to me" He replied, slinging his arm around me.

He leaned in slightly.

Oh My God.

Is he really about to do what I think he is?

My heart rate increased to such a point that it was probably humming rather than beating and my cheeks were bright red.

I felt the tip of his nose brush my cheek.

Of _course_ Selphie had to spoil everything.

"HEYA ROXIE!" she squealed, prancing up and bending over like the slut she is.

Roxas jerkily turned away from me with a horrified expression only to look at Selphie, he looked away very quickly.

"Selphie" he acknowledged her looking straight ahead, desperately trying to avoid looking at her revolting bikini.

I would strangle her if I had the chance.

"Wowww you look good without a shirt!" Selphie smirked annoyingly.

What a bold little whore.

"Huh" was all that Roxas could reply with.

"Will you be my date for the Awards Night after party?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

What after party?

"After party?" Roxas asked.

"The party after awards night, in the gym." she replied annoyingly.

Yeah, like we were too thick to figure out what an after party was.

Yay more things to look un-forward to.

"I'm...uh already going with Namine..." he replied, sounding mildly unsure.

Well that caught me off guard.

"Yeah" was all I could reply, blushing like an idiot.

It is kind of hard to speak with your heart beating in your throat.

"Aww thats too bad!" She shot me a death stare but then pasted her irritating preppy smile right back on. "But we can go prom together." she shrugged and then ran away before he could reply.

The next thing I knew was the horrible squealing of bitchbots, congratulating her on her new date enviously.

"She...did...not...just..." Roxas was too horror-struck to speak,

"Yeah she kinda did." I replied emotionlessly.

"Holy SHIT!" Roxas shot up. "What do I say?! I HATE her!" he panicked.

"You wait there Blondie, let Namine handle this." I told him in a firm voice.

I walked over to Selphie who was practically popping out of her bikini top, skanking it out for Axel with her repulsive followers.

"What do you want, slut?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes as soon as she saw me.

Well isn't she just a dear?

I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you calling slut? That bikini doesn't even pass for clothes." I replied angrily.

I was already really pissed off at her, so why not speak my mind?

Her bitchbots immediately flanked her with sour expressions.

Oh please. I feel like I'm out of some weird high school chick flick.

"You are just jealous because I'm going out with your 'friend'" she flipped her hair and her friends giggled. Sluts do that allot to try and make them selves look smart, but it does quite the opposite.

"Oh are you now?" I raised an eyebrow.

That shut the bitch up.

"Well h-he did say...yes, didn't he?" she looked scared.

Time to crush her tiny, irritating spirit.

"No, actually he didn't." I gave her a wide bitchy smile.

"You're lying!" she replied looking horrified.

"Ask him yourself, if he hasn't already run away from you." I shrugged.

Some names like 'bitch' and 'whore' were thrown at me by her slut-tacular buddies but I silenced them and all their crap with a super nasty death stare.

Selphie danced away, pasting on a huge cheesy smile.

I followed.

"Roxieeeee?" She asked in her annoying four-year-olds voice.

"Noimnotgoingwithyou." He replied emotionally, making the sentence into one big word, looking away.

"Whaaat? Roxie, I couldn't hear you!" she whined.

Oh, how I would love to throw a hammer at her.

"Selphie, I am _not _going with you! You hold no interest for me, and do _not _call me 'Roxie'." he shrugged, still emotionless.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but plastered on that horrible smile again and ran away, to be immediately enveloped by her friends saying that 'he wasn't worth it, and 'you are too good for him'.

Roxas groaned.

"Well that was embarrassing." I stated.

"Ya think?" He rolled his eyes.

Sora, with Kairi mounted on his back giggling like a five year old in a sweet shop raced up the hill.

"GAHH- Kairi, you're choking me to death!" Sora complained playfully.

"Wheeeee! Come on pony!" Kairi smiled and kicked her heels _really _hard into his ribs.

Roxas and I laughed at Sora's pained expression.

"Owww! Jeez Kai, way to bruise me much!" he complained but shut up when she bent over to peck him on the cheek.

They sat down next to me and Roxas.

"Not that I care, but why is Selphie being hugged to death by the bitchbots?" Kairi asked.

"She asked me out. Twice" Roxas replied coldly without emotion.

Sora and Kairi burst out into rounds of laughter.

"You are _joking! _No WAY!" Sora managed to spit out.

"Unfortunately for poor Roxas, yes" I said.

"Well what did you say?" Kairi asked with a huge grin.

"Kairi are you retarded? I said no, obviously." Roxas replied, rolling his eyes.

"Good for you, bro" Sora punched his brother affectionately.

The rest of the class started walking up the hill.

Selphie and her entourage shot nasty looks at me, which I just countered with a huge grin.

Axel came over and crouched down besides me. I inched away.

"You ok Namine?" he asked loudly.

"I'm fine" I replied in a monotone.

"You better brush up on those swimming skills, no sinkers in this class." he grinned and jabbed a finger in my stomach causing me to jump then walked away.

Ugh. Perv.

My friends and I were silent until he marched away.

"OK EVERYONE, back to school and rinse off now if you have to" Axel barked.

I was dry from sitting out in the sun, and I couldn't be bothered to rinse off.

Axel has done enough perving for one day.

We stood up and walked back to school.

Kairi jumped on Sora's back again, commenting on how lovely the large bruises that were starting to form on his ribs were, and they separated themselves from Roxas and I.

We were quiet for a minute or two, until Roxas broke the silence.

"Um, you do want to come to the after party with me...don't you?" he asked quietly turning a light shade of pink.

Aww he is so cute when he is embarrassed.

"Yeah, um, sure" I replied turning bright red.

"Cos we don't have to, like, make it a date or anything, we can just go as...friends" he stammered, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, that would be cool."

Awkward silence.

"What would be cool?" Kairi asked and yanked on Sora's spiky hair causing him to groan and turn around to face us.

"Umm, I'll tell you later Kairi..." I said.

"Ok, but you know I'm gonna hound you until you tell me!" She poked her tongue out at me and almost fell off Sora.

We all laughed at her while she grinned and readjusted herself.

"No more kicking or pulling my hair" Sora warned her.

"Fine, I'll just have to find other ways to annoy you" she bent down and kissed him.

"Get a room lovebirds!" Roxas rolled his eyes and Kairi, Sora and I laughed.

xxxxx

The rest of the day went as slowly as boring as any old day, despite my new extreme hatred for Selphie preventing what could have happened between Roxas and I.

I was glad when the bell rang, because I had a pounding headache, probably from this eventful day. I walked home, let myself in and had a nap for about 20 minutes.

I bashed up Selphie pretty bad in my dreams.

**Author Note:**

**What did you think? Are you ready to murder Selphie? (You can always play KH1 from the start and bash her up as Sora with a wooden sword, nothing has ever felt so good :D)**

**Remember to review so I keep posting chapters, cos no reviews = no new chapters.**

**Love you all! (Especially my reviewers)**

**~Claudii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Just a cute filler chapter :) **

**REVEIEW or you'll force me into unnecessary violence D:**

I woke up feeling slightly better, my headache had faded to only a dull pain right now and it would probably just disappear on its own.

I looked a mess but I couldn't be bothered to fix myself up.

I needed to change out of my school uniform though, so I went upstairs to my room and put on some daggy but comfy old grey sweat pants and a white tank top.

My phone beeped.

I spun around angrily.

GOD why do I get so annoyed when my phone beeps?

I don't know.

Anyway the message was from Kairi:

* * *

**To: Namine**

**From Kairi**

**What were you going to tell me?**

**I'm bored and dying to know.**

**You suck.**

**-Kairi**

No way am I telling her that Roxas is going to be my (semi-date?) to the after party.

Not yet.

I texted her back.

**To: Kairi**

**From: Namine**

**Ugh I'll tell u later.**

**Too lazy to txt, I just woke up.**

**If you ring me I won't pick up either, so don't try.**

**You suck too **

**-Namine**

She didn't reply thank god. I was too tired to deal with her being over excited about that stupid awards party crap thing.

(See I'm too tired to even form sentences properly. I rest my case)

* * *

I wandered around my room aimlessly for a minute, wondering when I would think of something to do that didn't require much thinking.

Oh my god.

Sudden urge to play Guitar Hero.

I ratted through my bag and found my glasses and went downstairs into the basement.

It was meant my study room, but Kairi, Sora, Roxas, my other friends and I just use to for our movie nights and as a hangout spot.

I set up the console and inserted the game. The tacky rock music beginning started.

Yayyyy!

I sat on the old couch that groaned and squeaked from being jumped on too many times from when I was a kid.

I selected a song (Knights of Cydonia by Muse) and started playing on easy.

By my third song, I was getting really into it, singing the parts I knew to songs I didn't even like that much and changed the level to medium.

I heard a loud, long knock at the door of the basement.

I seriously thought that I locked the front door.

Crap.

But before I could have a heart attack Roxas bounded over and jumped on the couch.

"Whattare we playing? Strip poker or guitar hero?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Huh. Strip poker? You wish buddy." I snorted.

"Actually I do" he put on a creepy expression.

"Shut up. Here's the other guitar, now keep quiet so I can beat your pathetic ass" I threw the guitar at him and he caught it just before it hit him in the face.

"Sexy glasses" he commented slinging the strap over his shoulder.

"Screw you" I rolled my eyes.

"So we _are_ playing strip poker?" he grinned playfully raising an eyebrow.

"NO"

"Fine" he mock pouted.

Roxas chose to play 'When You Were Young' by The Killers.

We both selected the medium level.

Ok, focus Namine. You have to keep your dignity and beat him.

"HAHA Namine! That guy I picked just scratched his arse" Roxas laughed.

"Nice humour there Roxas" I rolled my eyes.

"All of the girls on here look like men" he complained in a whiny voice.

What a typical guy thing to say.

"If you want girls then go play Grand Theft Auto, you can pick up prossies in that game I think" I grumbled.

"Do you have it?" he laughed, his eyes wide.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Maybe" he joked and we started playing.

I was determined to hit every note right. I was not losing to Roxas.

He looked more focused on this than he did when we were doing an exam.

Which figures seeing he fails a lot even though he is smart.

Anyway we kept playing and I was starting to fail.

"Yes! Star power!" he tilted his guitar up.

Crap, crap, crap.

I kept going, desperately trying to catch him in points.

Haha I knew just what to do.

"Jeez this is har-SHIT! My pants are falling down!" I lied trying to sound scared.

He looked over at me and momentarily left his guitar unattended.

I grabbed this opportunity to snatch the neck of his guitar and I pressed all of the buttons as much as possible.

His jaw dropped and he pushed me away as the crowd booed him and he lost his hundred-note-streak.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed desperately as he tried to catch up in points.

"Serves you right for being a pervert" I replied acidly with a smile.

No reply.

Ha.

In the end, he still won and we were laughing like idiots.

We laid our guitars on the floor and paused the game.

"Want a milkshake?" I offered.

"Yep! You have to make mine better because I beat you" he grinned arrogantly.

"No, I get the nicer one because you looked when you thought that I wasn't wearing pants."

He blushed.

"Well you'd look if I said that…" he grumbled.

"Would I?" I replied in monotone.

"Whatever. Now go make those milkshakes woman!" he yanked me by the wrist up stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I poured two large chocolate milkshakes into tall glasses.

Roxas' eyes widened when he saw them.

"Woww they look good, I think that they were worth the hearing damage" he was practically drooling all over the bench top. (A/N: If you forgot, Namine's blender is super loud. Refer to chapter 1)

"Quit drooling and drink your milkshake" I grinned.

"Can you even have milkshakes, I mean aren't you on that diet or something?" he asked jokingly with absolute innocence.

Diet?

"What diet?"

_Ohh_ he is calling me fat.

Nice.

"Oh go die Roxas" I rolled my eyes and drank my milkshake.

"Nah. you'd miss me too much." He smiled.

"Actually I'd probably like you more that way, seeing that you couldn't talk" I shrugged.

"Then I'll just have to tape my melodic voice on a CD for you so you can listen to it over and over again before you go to bed"

"Why do we have weird arguments like this?" I wondered out loud ignoring what he just said.

"Dunno. Great minds think alike?" he ran his hand through his hair.  
"That doesn't make sense, how do we think alike?"

"Shut up Namine"

I grinned.

I finally felt happy. My headache was gone, Selphie could have committed suicide for all I knew and-

"Oh it is awards night tomorrow! I forgot!" Roxas blurted out.

I choked on my milkshake at some of it came out of my nose.

"How attractive" Roxas laughed and handed me a tea-towel.

I groaned.

"Namine, we are not having this conversation again, you are going and that is that!" he rolled his eyes thin a rueful smile.

"Fine then Mom" I grumbled

"Mom?"

"Yeah. Mom"

"Whatever then, son" he tousled my hair.

"If you do that again I'll hurt you" I warned him

"Listen, it won't be so bad. All you have to do is walk across the stage, get an award, pretend to be happy for a minute and then walk off the stage"

"But what if I trip over or drop my certificate?" I whined.

God I can be so annoying.

"Namine, you sound like you are five years old worrying about stuff like that. Seriously, grow some balls" he grinned.

"You probably should probably work on doing that first, seeing that you are supposedly a guy" I grinned.

Roxas burst out laughing.

Roxas and I really loved our crude humour. Seriously, if we said things like that to other people, we would both be in a psychiatric ward.

"But seriously, it will be fine, you might even enjoy the party afterwards." he gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Whateverrrr" I replied lazily, blushing like a freak.

**REVIEW! I am getting a serious lack of reviews, and I won't keep writing this unless you guys review. Reviews are what keep me inspired to write, and without them I don't feel motivated to write because I feel as though no one reads my story **

**So I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**~Claudii**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

Today is the day.

The Day Namine Dies.

Awards Night.

Ugh.

I walked to school with Kairi in a real sour mood.

"God Namine you are no fun!" she pouted when I forgot to answer one of her questions.

"Life's no fun" I grumbled.

"Oh don't give me that. Stop being a PMS-bitch and get over it. It is only Awards Night!" she rolled her eyes.

"You are just as bad as Roxas!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Maybe except you don't secretly love me...' she added with a sly grin.

"I do not love him!" I replied blushing.

"Namine - I'm not buying that. If you are going to lie, at least lie well"

I was quiet.

"Well maybe I do like him, a LITTLE bit. But we're not going into that now, for all I know he could fall out of a tree right now and hear that. Ugh, imagine what that would do to his already inflated ego" I rolled my eyes.

Her eyes doubled in size and she had a huge grin of her face but I gave her a death stare and shut her up.

"You are telling me later" she grumbled.

We continued walking to school.

Ugh. I hate hot weather it sucks, especially when only half of our rooms have air conditioning.

Why am I boring you with my crap?

I don't know.

Anyway.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted us.

"Soraaa!" Kairi launched herself at him, practically strangling him with her hug.

He turned three shades of red.

"Haha, your face!" Roxas jogged over pointing at Sora.

"Shut up, at least I have a girlfriend..." Sora grumbled.

"That still amazes me to this day" Roxas smirked.

I thwacked Roxas over the head.

"Hi to you too, Namine..." he said quietly with a smile.

"Shut your mouth Blondie and quit being a bitch" I snapped with a slight grin.

"Yeah, shut up Roxas, stop being a jealous dork" Kairi teased him.

Roxas grumbled to himself before instantly brightening.

"Hey Namine-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW ALREADY!" I roared at him.

He meekly grinned and Sora and Kairi just stared.

"PMSing much" Roxas grumbled.

Xxxxxxxxx

All through class I was mad

I _almost_ told the teacher he could 'shove that science homework up his fat arse' but I stopped myself just in time.

That would have gone down well.

It was English now, my last lesson of the day.

Roxas, Riku and I all sat in the front row.

Nerds.

Actually all of the other seats were taken, so shut up.

We were doing some sort of revision sheet and I really wasn't interested.

Why the hell do we need to know what a 'finite' verb/noun/whatever is anyway?

I attempted to do my sheet in silence, guessing half of the answers.

The teacher was practically asleep so I don't think that she would notice if I didn't finish.

I lazily sat slumped in my chair and let my mind wander.

I usually look drugged when I do this, my eyes glaze over and sometimes I laugh for no apparent reason.

I know that I'm slightly insane.

I thought about how bad awards night will be and how embarrassed I'll look.

I groaned and lay my head down on the desk.

Roxas just gave me a weird stare and chewed on the end of his pen.

He wasn't doing the sheet either.

"Hey Riku..." Roxas nudged him hoping to get some answers.

"Shut up I'm working" Riku ignored him and kept on scribbling down answers in his perfect hand writing.

Roxas frowned.

He got my pencil case and started to play with the zipper and I slapped his hand away.

Riku snickered.

"What?" Roxas mouthed to me.

I just gave him an angelic smile and attempted to keep working.

"You can copy if you'll pay for my ice cream after school, ok?" I told him.

"Whatever" he shrugged and started scribbling down my answers.

Xxxxxxxx

The final bell rang.

Was I relieved?

Not really.

But I sure wanted my free ice cream that Roxas was going to pay for.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku and I (Hayner, Pence and Olette were working on an assignment so they couldn't come which sucked.) walked to the cafe.

We got a table and the waiter came over.

"One Sea Salt Ice-" I cut Roxas off.

"_Two _Sea Salt Ice Creams" I interrupted.

He just stared at me .When he remembered that he agreed to pay for mine, he narrowed his eyes.

I replied with a huge, beaming smile and he slumped in his chair.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Kairi grinned. "Sora _and _Namine are getting awards! Gahh I have to charge up my camera!" she gushed.

"I'll come too, I can't stand to be at home any more. My Mom always wants me to help her clean up the house, so I'll do anything to get out of _that_." Riku said.

"Aw why do you all have to come?! It won't be any fun and half of it will be people that we don't getting awards for stuff." I ranted.

Roxas covered my mouth with his hand.

I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he cried.

"For molesting my face with your filthy hand"

"Fair enough" he shrugged.

Sora and Kairi laughed and Riku just looked at us weirdly.

The waiter arrived with our food.

I un-wrapped my ice cream and bit into it.

"Yummm, free ice cream tastes even better!" I sighed.

Actually, it really does.

"Bitch" Roxas gave me the evil eye.

"Careful, she'll poke your eyes out if you look at her like that!" Kairi warned him.

"Yeah, and that would be hilarious, because knowing Namine, she probably _would."_ Sora laughed.

"Damn straight, Spiky" I nodded at Sora.

"Well would she like it more if I looked at her like _this?" _

Roxas pasted on an angelic smile with huge, romantic, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course she-"

I cut Kairi off with a death stare.

Before Roxas could ask, Riku's phone beeped.

I think I love Riku's phone now.

Actually I love anything that saves me from awkward conversation.

Riku whipped his phone out, texted something at the speed of light then snapped his phone shut again, so fast that it was ridiculous.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"No one" Riku replied quickly.

"I don't think that 'no one' could text you" Sora's eye brows crept together.

"Who was it, Riku?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide.

"No one you guys know!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Aww was it your girlf-" Roxas was cut off by Riku.

"NO" he roared.

Luckily, Riku didn't see me stand up and make my way around the table.

As quickly as I could, I whipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey!" He stood up and tried to snatch his phone back.

But being the disgustingly smart person I am, I shoved it down my top.

His face went white.

Everyone except for Riku burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA RIKU'S PHONE HAS BOOB GERMS!" Roxas hooted.

"Jealous?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ughhhh" Riku groaned putting his face in his hands.

I took the phone out and read the text message out aloud:

_____________

**To: Riku**

**From: Random**

**Movies Saturday? **

**Txt me back.**

**xx**

_____________

"AWWW RIKU HAS A DATE!" Kairi squealed.

"Who is 'Random'?" Sora asked.

"When can we meet her?" Roxas added.

"Who said it was a her?!" Riku grumbled blushing.

"There were kisses after the message!" I cried.

"Are you- are you _gay_?!" Sora's eyes widened.

"NO!"

"Well then, it is probably a girl...unless-" Riku cut Kairi off.

"Yes, it is a girl god dammit! But it _isn't_ a date!"

"Riku, movies with a girl is usually a date, if you exclude Namine and I" Roxas pointed out.

Roxas and I regularly saw movies together, just as friends. We have forever; it was just a thing we did.

"Who is it then?" Sora asked again.

"Ugh you'll probably find out at the after party tonight. Maybe." He replied sourly.

"Is her name really 'Random'? Jeez you suck at covering things up" Sora grinned.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Aww he's blushing!" Kairi announced with a huge cutesy grin.

"I am not!" Riku huffed stood up. "I'm leaving you freaks and your perverted minds here. I'll be at awards night tonight. Maybe"

He slammed his money down on our table.

"Namine, give me my phone back. Now." Riku ordered me.

He put his sleeve over his hand when I gave it to him.

"You'll have to touch it again some day" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Is Random coming t-"

"Bye" Riku replied in a bitchy tone and walked away.

"Well that was awesome" Sora leaned back in his chair.

"Who ever thought...Riku..." Kairi shook her head smiling.

"He is allowed to go out with girls, you know" Roxas pointed out.

We glared at him and he shut up.

I kept glaring at Roxas just to piss him off.

"Namine, stop mentally undressing me, dammit!" he grinned.

"Oh _shut up. _In your wildest dreams maybe" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm dying to find out who this 'Random' girl is, I hope for her sake that she isn't hideous" Roxas shrugged.

"You are such a bastard Roxas!" Kairi slapped his arm.

"Kairi, coming from you, that's a complement" Roxas smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. I do _kind of _want to go now. Just to see who Riku is bringing." I shrugged.

Roxas threw his hands into the air.

"What is wrong with you?! You are getting an award for god-knows-what, I have encouraged you can prodded you and you still won't even consider going, and now that Riku is bringing some girl that we have never heard of you suddenly want to go?!" he exploded.

"Pretty much" I replied.

"Great!" he grinned.

Sora gave Roxas a weird look.

"I seriously think that you are Bi-Polar" he mumbled.

"I'll fight you!" Roxas joked but he half screamed, once again attracting some unwanted attention from the manager, staff and customers.

"Shit, we better get out of here because I don't want to get kicked out again" I whispered furiously.

Kairi and Sora went in to pay and I dragged Roxas by the ear out of the cafe.

"I think that we are becoming wonderful friends with the staff here" Roxas stated.

"No. _You _are becoming public enemy Number 1 here. Just try not to scare everyone next time." I rolled my eyes.

He just grinned his stupid puppy dog grin.

Sora and Kairi rushed out towards us.

"-" Kairi shrieked a virtually unintelligible sentence at me.

Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"What she means is, you better go home and get ready or she'll axe-murder you" he grinned.

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Fine." I grumbled and started walking home.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the slow updates, I am trying to fit in playing KH2 (I love it wayyyyyy too much for my own good) and drawing some characters from it and general other stuff.**

**You may even get to see some of my drawings soon :D**

**I'll post the link with the next chapter probably, but just a warning, some aren't that good XD.**

**REVIEW or I'll have to verbally bash you all again, which is never fun and results in no new chappies :P**

**Happy New Year!**

**~Claudii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Wouldn't life be easier if you were dead?

Wait, that doesn't make sense.

And Since when did I sound like such a freaky emo-like person?

Whatever.

I groaned and yanked open my closet doors.

I had 40 minutes until this stupid thing started.

Ugh.

To make it even worse, it was requested that we wear our school uniforms, so I couldn't even look forward to wearing something nice.

What was I even getting an award for?

Who knows.

I ripped a clean uniform out of my closet and laid it on my bed then I went to have a nice relaxing shower.

The spray pounded down on my face so hard that it started to hurt, so I could only have a 30 second shower if I didn't want to be bruised from the water.

I jumped out and dried myself off as fast as I could and viciously yanked a brush through my hair, not really caring what it looked like.

I threw on my clothes and brushed my teeth.

_Holy shit. _

I completely forgot about the after party with Roxas.

With. Roxas.

I quickly fixed my semi-wet hair up so that it at least didn't dry completely weird and I put on a tiny bit of mascara.

I hate makeup usually, but if I was being a kind of date to Roxas, I wanted to look just a little bit nice.

My phone beeped which immediately irritated me.

STUPID ANNOYING TEXT MESSAGE BEEP NOISE- oh, a message from Sora.

**To: Namine**

**From: Sora**

**Kairi is out of credit and she was about to torture me if I didn't send u this, according to her, u should be at school by now (dont worry, u still have 20 minutes, this is from me and not Kairi)**

**-Sora**

---------------

**To: Sora**

**From :Namine**

**Kairi shut up and go kiss sora or something to pass the time, im leaving now!**

**-Nam**

* * *

I raced out the door and ran to school, probably ruining my hair but I didn't even give a crap about what it looked like now.

I saw my friends standing out the front of the school hall.

Oh no.

Oh dear God no.

Roxas is holding a video camera.

What a little bastard.

I marched up to him, ignoring Sora and Kairi seeing that they were sucking face.

"You know, you can't make your porn tapes in the school hall dumbass" I huffed.

"Aw damn...I just got some new leather pants with slits up the sides too!" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Regardless of the situation, crude humor is so awesome.

"No, but seriously, why do you have a video camera?" I raised an eyebrow.

"To tape my favourite little whore getting an award!" he beamed.

"You. Bastard" I thought I was going to pop a vein.

I DON'T WANT HIM FILMING ME GETTING EMBARASSED AND WANTING TO DIE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL.

"We can watch it over and over and over and over, is that exciting?!" he was still smiling.

Die Roxas die.

I need a miracle worker.

Fast.

Unfortunately, Kairi was the best I could do

"KAIRI STOP RAPING SORA'S FACE AND GET HERE NOW!" I screamed at her.

She managed to pry herself away from him.

Good effort Kairi. I'm proud. Don't let me down.

"Oh hi, Nami! What's wrong?" she asked happily while Sora tried to hide his pink cheeks.

"Captain Bitch over there is taping the assembly" I whined.

"Oh really? Awesome!" she beamed.

Oh god, why me?

"No. It isn't awesome. It is horribly bad and awful!" I cried.

"Cheer up Namine, it won't be so terrible!" Sora patted me on the back.

"Sora, if you get any more optimistic, I am going to jump to the conclusion that you are permanently on drugs" I spat.

He just laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Before I could keep whining and complaining, the principal walked onto the hall steps.

"Ok, award recipients, line up in your year groups alphabetically please" he yelled over the buzzing crowd.

Oh shit.

I forgot.

If it is alphabetical order, I am next to...

Oh sweet Jesus.

_Selphie._

Selphie Alta.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

_**Fuck.**_

Ok no more swearing.

I think I was having an out of body experience or a mental breakdown, because I didn't even notice when Roxas started commentating on what was happening.

"...And here is Namine Akata, who looks like she just found out that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Miss Akata, what troubles you so?"

You and your stupid, adorable face, that's what you troubles me you prick.

He kept the camera on me, awaiting my reply.

"Oh get lost" was all I could say as I attempted to push him away.

I heard the annoying, squeaky voice that I had been dreading.

It even scared Roxas off.

"...Oh my gawd, you did, like, seriously, did, not just, like, perv on my thigh just then!" she yapped at some boy.

Well, in his defense, it is kind of hard not to stare at her when you realise that her underpants are longer than her skirt.

If she _was_ wearing underpants.

I hope she hasn't decided to pull a Britney.

I'm joking.

Maybe.

Selphie bounded over behind me.

"Oh my god, I can't see the stairs, there is some fat chick in front of me!" she announced loudly.

"Get lost, you slut" I rolled my eyes.

Just as she was about to squeal a reply back at me, the principal called us inside.

I don't think I want to live any more.

Wait, yes I do. I want to see who Riku is bringing tonight!

I completely forgot!

I scanned the crowd from my seat but I couldn't see him anywhere.

It would be just like the little bastard not to turn up.

So much for that five seconds of excitement.

We took our seats near the front of the stage.

On one side of me was Selphie and the other side was some freaky hyper nerd girl who always tried to talk to me.

Great.

Just great.

I can't even escape.

"Hi Namine, what are you getting an award for?" said super-nerd.

"Something" I shrugged.

Hell, I don't even know her name.

She laughed like an idiot.

"You are _so _funny Namine! You should do youth group with me!"

Yeah, Cos I love hanging out with freaks like you and getting put on the spot to recite bible passages and all.

Not.

"Um, I do allot of stuff so I'm always busy..." I replied, trying not to make eye contact.

Just be blunt and she'll go away.

"Come to church with me on Sunday then!" she squealed.

Jeez, does this weirdo ever give up?

"I'm...not catholic..." I trailed off and looked at my fingernails.

I wasn't anything actually, but if she knew that I wasn't interested in her religion then she might go away.

She seemed stunned into silence (thank god) and left me alone.

Namine 1, Freaky nerd girl 0.

I turned around in my seat, only to see Blonde Moron No.1 (aka Roxas) a few rows back from me, grinning his stupid grin and holding his video camera up to his eye.

I spun back around quickly so he wouldn't get much of me on film.

I am going to destroy that camera when he isn't watching.

Not just the tape, the _whole _camera.

The principal got up on stage and barked a speech at us about how wonderful our school is and other boring crap that no one cares about.

By the end of it, I wanted to grab a hammer and bash him with it seeing that the speech went for easily 25 minutes.

I had to watch all of the seniors who I didn't know get awards, which was awesome fun (ugh) then finally our year group got called up.

Unfortunately my last name begins with an 'A' so I was one of the first people that had to walk on stage.

I saw Sora in the middle of the line and he grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I tried to smile back but I think it was more of a grimace.

Poor Sora, Now I feel like a bitch for not sharing his exuberance.

Oh well, it takes allot to make him less than ecstatic so I probably shouldn't worry about him now.

Oh god.

The drop down projector wall thingy (I don't know or care what it is called) has everyone who is getting an award's school photo on it.

Mine is horrible. I look like the photographer just told me to start shaving my face.

It is awful, I'm not even smiling in it!

I look horrified in the picture which is much less than flattering.

Much, much less.

While I tried to recover from going into shock about my grotesque school photo being publically displayed, our year advisor did a quick speech about our year group and then the names started to be called out.

"Selphie Alta - 2nd place, Art.

Art.

Art.

ART.

BITCH.

She bounced onto the stage, 'accidently' exposing her scanty underpants to the whole crowd and pasted on that stupid smile that I want to bash with a crowbar.

I still might be able to get first in art though-

Nope, some boy who I doubted could even get a pencil was just awarded 1st in Art.

Well what the hell does that leave me with?

"Namine Akata - 2nd place, History"

History?

What the fuck?

Since when was I good at history?

How underwhelming, getting a 2nd place award for something that I didn't even care about.

Regardless, I started to make my way to the stairs.

DO NOT TRIP I ordered my brain.

I managed to execute those three stairs without any trouble and walked onto the stage.

"GO NAM!" I heard Roxas and Kairi yell out in unison.

Could this get any more embarrassing?

I accepted my award and joined the line of students on the stage. I made sure that I wasn't looking at the crowd and that my hair was in front of my eyes and now-bright-red cheeks.

I had to stay on stage until they couldn't fit any more kids on.

"...Thank you students, please take your seats" the principal ordered us.

My legs momentarily stopped working, but when they decided to co-operate, I tried my hardest not to run off the stage.

Walking back to my seat, I saw Roxas with his stupid camera again.

I resisted the urge to stick my middle finger up at him, and took my seat in between hyper-slut and nerd-girl.

Selphie tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around with a demonic expression on my face.

"What do _you_ want?" I growled.

"Nothing" she said in a pretend innocent voice. "Just wondering what it feels like to be a loser, that's all" she shrugged.

Think of a reply, brain, quick.

"Oh you should know, Roxas is _still _laughing about how you thought that you were good enough to go out with him" I replied equally as innocently.

I love you brain.

She was taken aback by this but didn't get to reply because a teacher came over and told her to shut up, which was just in time to see Sora get his award.

"...Sora Taoto - 1st place in English and 2nd place in PE" the principal announced in his gravelly voice.

Yeah, I know why he only got 2nd in PE. The girl with giant boobs got an undeserved 1st place, courtesy of Axel.

Nevertheless, Sora walked on stage with a huge smile and accepted his awards.

I heard Kairi yell out "YAY SORA!" or something.

I wasn't game enough to turn around because I didn't want to face Roxas The Cameraman again.

The rest of the awards assembly went surprisingly fast, seeing that I was off with the fairies in my own crazy little world for the most of it.

We were allowed to leave for the after party now, which would maybe be fun.

I walked around the crowd looking for my friends.

I found Sora and Kairi, but were having some romantic private moment thing and I didn't want to intrude so I scouted around for Roxas.

I didn't have to look very far, he was right behind Sora and Kairi grinning like an idiot as he filmed them being all lovey-dovey together.

He put a finger to his mouth so I didn't blow his cover.

As much as I hate him for taping me in the assembly, this was gold.

I snuck around Sora and Kairi and joined him, trying not to burst out laughing.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck kissed the tip of his nose and mushy stuff like that just kept going on and on, right in the middle of the hall.

Roxas nudged my side and nodded in their direction, so I bounced over and tapped Kairi on the back.

"Would you two kindly stop displaying this inappropriate behavior so publically?" I said in my best teacher voice.

They jumped about 5 feet in the air.

Kairi spun around with a horrified look, which soon turned into a re_ally _pissed off frown as soon as she realised that it was me.

Sora just blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

Before Kairi could attack me, Roxas (bless his irritating soul) ran over with his video camera and shoved it straight in Kairi's face.

Dumb idea Blondie.

Sora caught him off guard and managed to get him in a head lock while Roxas screeched something about 'mating rituals' and 'male territory wars' in a David Attenborough voice, while Kairi slapped him across the face a bit.

I (being the awesome best friend that I am) just stood there and laughed while Sora and Kairi verbally and kind of physically beat him up.

"You give me that tape, or bad things are gonna happen to you Roxas" Sora said in his pretend tough-guy voice who was actually laughing now.

"I'll rape you first" Roxas replied with a grin.

Time for me to step in before they both make themselves look like idiots.

"Roxas, you aren't even drunk yet and you already want to rape your own brother" I scolded him and rolled my eyes.

"Damn straight!" Roxas waggled his eyebrows at Sora who was laughing a bit too loudly with Kairi.

The principal shot us a look that could have killed a person with a weak heart, so I took that as our signal to leave.

Also we were the only people now in the hall besides the teachers.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered furiously and dragged Roxas by the ear out while Kairi and Sora followed.

"Well now that that's over, lets go to the after party!" Kairi cheered.

I groaned but shut up when my friends gave me death stares.

"Fine..." I sighed. "After Party it is"

**Author Note:**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please remember to REVIEW because I love my reviewers sooo much :D**

**Also, just a quick heads up:**** I am going on holidays for a week soon, so please expect some slow updates from then on, seeing that I will be without a computer for over a week! But fear not, I will just try and write allot in advance so that I will have some chapter to post as soon as I am back! There will **_**probably **_**be another chapter or two up before I go away, so don't worry too much! And there is no way I'll abandon this story, so don't worry about that either :)**

**~Claudii**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorry for the slow updates, I had to practically rewrite this cos I read it once and hated it **

**-_-;**

**Hope you enjoy it now though!**

**Review!**

I was still mad about going to this god-forsaken after party, and not getting an award for art.

But I couldn't escape now.

My friends and I walked to the gym. There was loud techno music blaring from inside it and I doubted that there were any teachers (or at least any that were sober) in there.

Roxas and Sora were bantering about something pointless and I had just tuned out completely.

Until I saw a flash of longish silver hair.

Oh my god yay.

Riku!

I saw him standing out the front with a girl who was just a little bit shorter than him.

I could only see the back of her, but front what I saw she had short black hair.

Riku must have seen me too, because he quickly ushered the girl with him inside and disappeared.

It's on Riku.

_No one _hides from Namine.

Wait, that kind of came out wrong.

Never mind.

I punched Roxas in the shoulder as hard as I could to get his attention.

"What the hell was that for?!" he whined.

I motioned for him to come closer.

"I saw Riku with the girl" I whispered furiously.

"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled attracting the attention of Sora, Kairi and half of the high school population.

I rolled my eyes.

"Spill" Kairi ordered me.

"Ok" I whispered and motioned for Sora and Kairi to come closer. "I saw Riku with the mystery girl".

"Woah! Let's go ambush him!" Sora whispered with a huge smile.

"No! We have to make sure he doesn't see us so that I can tape him! Think of the revenge material we could have..." Roxas grinned evilly.

"You are a professional pervert and bastard, you know that Roxas?" Kairi told him sweetly.

"Just doin' my job" he smiled back at her arrogantly.

We aren't going to accomplish anything if they kept going on like this, I thought with a tear-drop expression, so I should probably say something.

"Listen, _I _think that we should just go in, pretend to look innocent and then pounce on him when he is about to kiss her or something" I shrugged.

"Good idea Nam. At least _someone _here isn't a total idiot." she glared at Roxas and Sora who both completely ignored her.

"Can I tape it when we find him?" Roxas asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we stop you?" I replied in a monotone.

"Not unless you drug me. Now let's get this bitch over with!" Roxas cheered and marched in ahead of us.

xxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the gym was like walking into a headache, or my idea of hell.

There were coloured lights flashing on and off so fast that you didn't know if you were having a seizure or not, loud music that sounded awful, people who's mouths seemed to be glued to other peoples mouths and just about everyone on the dance floor looked drunk.

Score.

I groaned as Kairi dragged me in by the arm with a huge grin on her face.

"Now go drink whatever someone has spiked with alcohol and have _fun!_" she smiled at me assuring.

Translation: I want to suck face with Sora for a good couple of hours, so go find something else to do.

So with a doomed expression, I started wandering around looking for Roxas (seeing that he _did _ask me to this as a sort of date thing), or Riku, or someone that I knew.

Sure enough, I found Roxas at the food table stuffing his face with chips.

No surprises there.

Seeing that I just love to surprise him in semi-violent ways, I rammed my finger into his kidney.

He jolted upright like he had been electrocuted and dropped a handful of chips into some toxic looking punch.

Ew.

"Hey there Nam!, did you find Riku?" he asked as he downed the last of his drink.

"No. What are you drinking?" I eyed his drink suspiciously.

"Well, I'm assuming that it has Coke in it, seeing that it's brown. But I think that there's some rum in there too" he smiled.

"Awesome, gimme a cup" I pushed past him and filled a plastic cup with the mystery drink.

"Since are you so into getting drunk?" he raised en eyebrow.

"Since now, and since I don't want to be here."

I skulled the whole cup.

"Well if you can restrain yourself, try not to rape me, at least in front of everyone" he said with an arrogant smirk.

I rolled my eyes and filled up my cup again.

"I don't get how you and Sora can eat such bad food and never put on weight" I pouted.

"Well" he ate some more chips "it takes a lot of energy to be this awesome and annoying, so I need crappy food like this!" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go find Riku" he suggested and dragged me to where the drunk people were dancing.

"I doubt he'd be here, or drunk" I said doubtfully as I looked around with disgust at the drunks.

"Yeah, true." Roxas shrugged.

"But I know that he is hiding from us because I saw him with that girl" I said, starting to get impatient.

"Maybe it was a guy" Roxas said with wide eyes.

"No, it is definitely a girl, I saw her"

"But you have bad eyesight" he pointed out. "Maybe it was a guy with boobs"

Nice, Roxas.

"No more drinking" I frowned at him.

"But I'm not even drunk!" he whined.

"That's what scares me" I replied.

We wandered around for about half an hour, passing Kairi and Sora who made anyone who looked at them feel embarrassed and intrusive, and kept on looking for Riku.

"Ugh this is hopeless, he probably went home" Roxas whined.

"We'll never be able to find him here, there are too many people" I sighed.

We sat down on some chairs that had been placed round the borders of the gym.

I stood up to get another drink, but Roxas pulled me back.

"We'll get wasted later, we need to actually remember this girl for future reasons" he told me.

"Right" I grumbled.

I was so annoyed.

I didn't get an art award (that I really deserved, not to brag or anything), I had to sit in between two people that I found absolutely repulsive for the whole assembly and Riku and his mystery girl had ran away.

And Roxas wouldn't let me drink, the little bastard.

"Wanna dance?" he asked shyly.

Where the hell did that come from?

"You know I can't dance, idiot. I'd just injure myself and others" I replied glumly.

"True. And by the looks of it now, we'd both get raped, seeing the types of drunk people over there now" he said uneasily and ran his hand through his hair.

We just continued sitting there, not saying anything for a while, until a pretty girl with short black hair rushed over to us.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"E-Excuse me!" she panted. "D-do you guys know a guy called Riku and where he might be?" she stammered.

_The girl!_

"Yeah, he's our good friend." said Roxas.

"Oh w-well, I can't find him. T-these weird looking guys came over to him and made him g-go outside with them and he told me to stay here until he got back, but I'm really worried about him because it's been a while a-and-" she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey its okay" I smiled sympathetically at her."We'll help you look for him. I'm Namine, this is Roxas"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even give you my name. I'm Xion, Riku's...friend" she attempted to smile but gave up.

Poor thing. She must be really worried.

"Nice to meetcha Xion! Don't worry, we'll help you find him" Roxas smiled assuring at her and she brightened just a little bit.

When Roxas wasn't busy being an idiot and showing off, he really was a nice, caring person.

That was what I loved about him.

As you can see, I am mildly drunk, so try not to be freaked out by what I say.

We got up and walked over to where Sora and Kairi were.

They didn't seem to notice us at all.

I tapped them on the back and they sprung apart.

"Nice...suck marks guys..." I wrinkled my nose when I saw that their faces looked like an octopus had hugged them.

They blushed.

"This is Xion, she's looking for Riku. Some weird guys took him away and he hasn't come back" Roxas explained to them.

"Hey Xion! We'll find your boyfriend, don't worry!" Kairi smiled at her and Sora nodded.

"Oh he isn't my boyf-" Xion started but was cut off by Sora.

"Come to think of it, I _did_ see some weirdos in here, I didn't know them but they were defiantly here, and looked weird" he frowned.

"What, did you see them when the teacher told you off for inappropriate sexual behavior, and you had to momentarily pull away from Kairi?" Roxas waggled his eyebrows.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Enough joking, lets head outside" I barked at them before they could argue.

We walked through the large doors and started scouting around in the dark.

Everything was silent and pitch black, which was frightening.

We walked around quietly for a little while, but it was obvious that we would never find anyone in light like this.

"I can't see anything" I complained as I bumped into Sora for the third time.

"Well, usually I'd just say that you were blind anyway, but it _is _pretty dark and kinda hard to see" Roxas pointed out.

"My phone has a torch, I'll turn it on" Kairi whispered.

"You phone has everything" Sora mumbled.

We explored the perimeter (how smart did that sound, huh?) of the gym and looked around the outside of the hall, but we couldn't find Riku anywhere.

I hiccupped and scared the crap out of everyone.

"See, I _told_ you not to drink" Roxas scolded me.

"Well sorry Mom, I mean Roxas, but this isn't really the time for 'I told you's'. I'm sober enough" I spat.

"Jeez Nam. PMS-ing mu-"

"Just drop it Roxas" Kairi told him bluntly.

We were just about to start walking again when Xion pulled us back again.

"Wait! I heard something!" she hissed furiously.

Oh shit.

Two older looking boys walked round the corner. They looked like they had been in a fight or something because their clothes were dirty and ruffled and from what I could see, one had a bleeding nose.

This couldn't be good.

We crouched in the shadows and waited for them to pass.

They seemed to be laughing about something but they sounded angry at the same time.

Xion looked on at them with absolute horror in her eyes.

"It's ok Xion, we'll find Riku for you" Sora assured her in a determined tone.

"We promise" Roxas said.

**Author Note:**

**Annnnddd you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what has happened to Riku :)**

**I am evil in that way, I know :P**

**Sorry for that it was so short -_-;**

**And I just have to vent to you guys seeing that I just finished KH2: IT IS SO AWESOME I ABSOLUTLEY LOVED IT OH MY GOD- *random fangirl squealing***

**My family and friends are sick of me talking about how much I love it :) Never mind them though! **

**Remember to review!**

**~Claudii**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**

**I do not own KH, if I did I wouldn't be writing fic, I'd be out there making KH3 and an anime series of it! D:**

**Review!**

We waited in absolute silence until we were sure that the two scary looking guys were gone and started to sneak around again.

It was annoying that our school was so damn big, and that there were so many places to look, but we were finding Riku no matter what.

Everyone was starting to get worried.

We had been searching for a good 20 minutes and had still found no signs of Riku.

"I'll try his mobile again" Sora whispered, but it just went straight to voicemail.

**"You've reached Riku. I'm obviously not here, so try not to miss me too much"**

"Dammit! Where is he?" Roxas groaned.

"We have to find him..." Xion whispered in a teary voice.

I put my arm around her.

"It's ok, we won't stop looking until we-"

"URGHHH!"

We froze.

"...You stupid bastard, to think that...could take on my...you fucking..."

We could only hear certain parts of what was being said.

"Roxas call Hayner. Quick." Sora threw his phone to his brother. "We may need some backup because I don't like the sound of what is happening"

Roxas speed dialed Hayner, who answered the phone so loudly that I could hear the whole conversation.

"Hayner! We need you at school, behind the sports shed, right now!" Roxas hissed furiously into the phone.

"Aw but I *yawn* just fell asleep and Olette's over..." Hayner trailed off.

Olette was over?

This gained some weird looks from everyone except Xion who had absolutely no idea who Olette was.

"Listen, I don't care what you are doing, actually I don't even want to _know_, but Riku is missing and we just heard someone getting beat up..." Roxas explained what had happened.

"Aw, ok. Lemme get changed and I'll be there soon" he hung up.

"OLETTE WAS-"

"SHH!" I hissed at Kairi.

"Right, sorry..." she whispered.

We waited another 10 minutes before Hayner turned up, and in that 10 minutes we heard another pained groan and more yelling from around the corner.

"Holy shit, this can't be good" Hayner said as we heard people cheering again.

Thanks for the confidence boost, Hayner.

"Ok, here is what we're gonna do" said Sora taking charge. "You girls stay here. We don't want you getting hurt-"

He was cut off by our bitchy protests and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Come if you want but you need to be careful cos I don't think that this is going to be pretty" he sighed in defeat.

"...YOU FUCKING..." cheers erupted again.

"Can we please just go now!" Xion pleaded in a teary voice.

Sora nodded and Roxas chucked me his video camera.

"Hide it in a bush or something. Don't turn it on" He told me firmly.

Usually I would have said: 'It's ok Roxas, I don't want to see your home made porn tapes' but it wasn't really the time or place for crude humor, so I just hid the camera under a near by bush, resisting the urge to stamp on it and ruin his stupid video of the awards ceremony.

Roxas, Hayner and Sora darted round the corner.

We heard a gasp.

"What did you do to him?!" we heard Sora yell at someone.

"This bastard here..." a gravely voice dived into a lecture.

We couldn't hear the rest of what was being said, there were too many people yelling.

Xion's mouth was frozen with horror.

"Are you ok?" Kairi hissed at her.

"...I-I know that voice...S-Seifer..." she replied in a choked tone.

"Who is 'Seifer'?" I asked.

"My ex" she replied coldly.

Uh oh.

"He's seen me with Riku!" she burst into tears.

"Well that bastard can piss off" Kairi said angrily. "I'm going over there to smash his ugly face in"

"Really?" I asked in a monotone.

"Hmmm. Actually I'm kinda scared" she admitted quietly.

"Then we'll all go, the boys might need our help" I stated.

We walked to where the corner of the sports shed was and hid there.

What we saw was absolutely horrific.

Riku was lying crumpled on the ground in a fetal position, his face was bloody and we could see that he had a black eye.

I didn't even know if he was conscious or not, which really scared me.

Xion was about to scream but Kairi slammed her hand over her mouth so that we didn't draw attention to ourselves.

We stood there, horror struck for what could have been minutes or seconds.

"I'll call an ambulance" Xion said in a dead voice.

"Wait, we'll check on him first, he might look worse than he is" I said.

Ignoring the boys who looked like they were about to have a fist fight with the gang, we ran over to Riku, who had thankfully been left alone for now.

'Riku?! Riku can you hear me?!" Xion shook him with one hand as she held his other. Her tears fell down onto his dirty clothes.

No reply.

"Riku!" Kairi screeched at him, but he didn't bat an eyelid.

I bent down next to Kairi and Xion.

"Riku, please...move if you can hear us" Xion pleaded.

One of his fingers moved ever so slightly.

Thank god.

But our luck ran out there.

"Hey there Xixi...didn't expect to see you here, or with that piece of shit" a nasty voice hissed.

Xion spun around.

"You stay away Seifer and don't come near us" Xion warned him.

"But Xixi...I'd _never _hurt you" he smirked.

"Don't you fucking call me 'Xixi'. It is over and I never want to see you, your whores or your stupid gang again" Xion hissed at him.

He walked closer, still with that horrible grin on his face.

"Stay away you bastard" Kairi glared at him, the menace in her voice surprised me.

"Well aren't you a feisty little one? Hmmm I reckon Rai would like you..." he practically purred.

"Fuck off you jerk" I growled.

"You don't know who you are talking to you stupid, blonde whore" he death stared me.

"Ouch" I made a pretend sad face. "And I hate to break it to you, but you're blonde too, so lay off the insults moron" I growled at him.

Seifer walked even closer, and I could hear that the boys had started to fight.

"That stupid, white coat that you are wearing makes you look like you're from Yu-gi-oh or something. You look like a jerk and exposing your stomach like that makes you look like a Spice Girl..." I babbled.

Me and my big, stupid mouth. I seem to talk allot when I'm nervous, and right now the only thing I needed to do was shut up.

He looked like he wanted to kill me, and walked even closer.

"Stay away" I yelled at him angrily, while Kairi and Xion tried to get Riku to speak to them.

I hastily looked over my shoulder to see Hayner punch some big guy in the cheek, and Roxas and Sora circling these other two guys.

"Hmmm...no" Seifer smiled evilly and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards him.

I heard Kairi and Xion gasp, but Riku must have groaned or something because they started shouting at him again.

I let out a blood curding scream and tried to kick him in the shin.

"Shut up bitch!" Seifer barked at me and slapped me in the face then he twisted my arm at a horrible angle which made me scream even more.

Everything seemed like a dream from then on. I heard someone yelling out my name, but it just didn't register with me.

I saw Roxas' fist connect with Seifer's face, and Seifer go down, but it didn't even phase me.

"Namine!" Roxas screamed at me. He dropped down onto his knees and cradled me in his arms.

"Kairi call an ambulance she's in shock!" Roxas yelled.

Kairi pulled out her phone.

What had just happened?

I looked up at Roxas. I didn't know what was going on, despite the horrible, burning pain in my arm and the screams of Seifer as Hayner and Sora beat him up, even though he was on the ground.

My vision was all blurred and I was starting to get a headache.

"Roxxxxxxasssssss?" I slurred.

He just held onto me and put his head on my shoulder.

That was when I passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, I was in a completely white room that stunk of bleach.

My head hurt like crazy and for some reason, my left arm was all bandaged up.

Ew, why was I in a hospital?

"Namine?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to find Roxas hovering over my bed. He had a black eye and some cuts on his face.

Before I could ask why, his bright blue eyes looked teary for some reason.

"Oh Namine your awake! I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! You've been out for hours!" he gently put his arms around my shoulders.

Awake?

"You...Seifer?" I asked, starting to remember some of the horrible events which had caused me to be like this.

Seifer hitting me in the face and twisting my arm...

"Lets just say that Seifer's nose will never be he same shape again and he has some serious explaining to do" Roxas said coldly.

I remembered Roxas punching him in the face and hearing the crack as his nose broke.

"You...saved me" I breathed. It hurt to talk.

"I was too slow, and look what happened..." he mumbled and held my hand.

He looked so upset, I think that he felt worse that I did.

"No..." I started, mustering up all of my strength to wrap my arms around him.

He hugged me back, and I immediately felt so much better.

I felt whole.

Roxas smiled shyly and moved me over in the bed, laying down next to me. He held my hand very gently.

"I will make sure that you _never _get hurt again" he told me firmly, as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

"Roxas I..." I didn't get to finish what ever I was about to say, I must have fallen asleep.

When I awoke, Roxas was still laying next to me. I was feeling a little better but my thoughts were a little hazy.

I knew that I was safe with him there, and I didn't want him to move.

Kairi burst in the door.

"Namine - OH MY GOD!" she squealed with a huge smile on her face and pointed at Roxas.

I would have rolled my eyes but I couldn't be bothered. Roxas had always slept over as my friend, what was so weird about this now?

Oh right. He was holding my hand.

Yay.

Kairi walked in slowly, and I could see that she had a few bruises, but otherwise looked fine.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly but cut me off before I could reply. "Wow, someone got lucky!" she waggled her eyebrows.

I closed my eyes with a pained expression then I completely remembered why I was here.

"Riku-" I started and Kairi cut me off again.

"He is fine, very beat up but he'll recover. Xion is with him now actually. Oh and she broke up with Seifer because he cheated on her and kind of abused her and all bad stuff like that…you get the idea. I better go check on Sora now though, I think he over dosed on coffee because he was so worried about you guys, he didn't want to sleep, so now he is literally bouncing up and down in his chair. Ugh I'm going to need to sedate him or get a straight jacket or something" she smiled.

I almost laughed but it would hurt too much if I did so I suppressed it.

"I'll go tell him that you're awake...and that Roxas is with you...you know, Roxas wouldn't leave your room, and I suspected this" she grinned slyly at me, pointing at Roxas and danced off.

Before I could make the mental note to murder her, Roxas started to wake up.

He was still holding my hand.

"Holy...fuck...ugh...hangover..." mumbled he pulled a face.

"Morning sunshine" I told him sarcastically.

"Woah...why am I here...in bed with you-HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL-"

I cut him off before he had a mental breakdown.

"Can it Blondie. I'm in hospital, you fell asleep next to me. Kairi saw us and got the wrong idea. End of story" I grinned.

"Ohh...ohh yeah..." he rubbed his blonde spikes "Wait. Kairi? Oh shit, we're in for it now" he groaned.

"Oh and your brother has severely overdosed on caffeine" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Great" he said sarcastically, looking like he wanted to pass out on the spot.

Right on cue, Sora (literally) bounced in the door, his electric blue eyes were overly animated and slightly bloodshot. His hands were shaking.

Kairi ran in after him, reminding me of someone chasing after an over-excited puppy.

Eeep.

"WOAH ROXAS WHATTARE YOU DOING?!" he asked in a hyper voice.

"Having sex" Roxas replied casually.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, Sora. Really, right here, in this very room, in front of everyone" Roxas replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Kairi grabbed Sora by the wrist.

"_You _need to get some sleep" she told him firmly.

"Hop in" I said sarcastically, tapping the tiny bit on space on my bed that wasn't occupied.

"I need more coffee" Sora looked around like he was paranoid.

Kairi shot me an apologetic look but was smiling.

"How is Riku, Sora?" I asked him, hoping to get his mind off the coffee.

"Oh, he's fine. Well, he's well enough to be his usual snarky self, which is a good sign. I brought him a bunch of pink flowers as a joke. He went ballistic and I got in trouble from the nurse for antagonizing him" Sora grinned like he had just been awarded something fantastic and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's great. But you should probably go home now and get some rest, you look a bit worse for wear" I told him gently. He was pretty bruised up and had a few grazes.

"Ok!" he grinned and looked like he was about to collapse on he spot.

"I'll walk you home Sora, and clean you up seeing that you're filthy" Kairi smiled blushing slightly.

"Sounds...kinky" Roxas grinned evilly.

"Screw you" Kairi glared at him.

"Nah, you'll be too busy with Sora to screw me" Roxas winked with his eye that wasn't black.

Kairi looked like she was about to murder Roxas with her bare hands, but just rolled her eyes and dragged Sora out of the room.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" I laughed at him.

"Well actually, I do. She just has funny reactions so I like antagonizing her-" he looked like he was about to say something but stopped.

I looked into his gorgeous, blue eyes and my heart started to hurt.

Why couldn't things just be easy, like in movies or books?

Couldn't I just admit how I felt about him? Did he even feel the same way?

I whined to myself in my mind about how unfair life was, but Roxas interrupted my stupid thoughts.

"But you know what Namine?" he looked nervous, but determined at the same time.

"No. What?" I said, starting to feel my heart rate increase.

"I like your reactions better" he gently placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

I mentally squealed, died, came back to life, and kissed him back.

My life sure is weird.

**Author Note:**

**Well sorry for that kind of dark chapter, I suck at writing fight scenes, please forgive me for its crappyness DX**

**I hope you liked how Roxas kind of admitted that he liked Namine, but there is more to come :D**

**358/2 Days is kinda depressing, Whenever I play it, I have this overwhelming urge to hug Roxas and cheer him up, seeing that he is pretty upset, but that's normal right, to wanna hug Roxas...RIGHT?! **

**You know what would be awesome? If all of the Nobodies became Somebodies, I (along with just about all other KH fans) could die happy hahaha I'm getting off track here so I better stop :D.**

**Hope this kind of makes up for the short chapter before!**

**Please remember to review! It keeps me writing :D**

**~Claudii**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

I stayed in hospital until Friday because the wanted to monitor me and make sure that I was getting better.

The hospital rules royally sucked. You were barely ever allowed visitors. But when I was, it was great to see my friends.

Whenever I wasn't allowed visitors, my thoughts always just strayed to Roxas. I wanted to be with him more than I wanted my own life-how pathetic and girlie does that sound-but at least I was slightly less confused about how he felt for me. At least I knew he kind of liked me now.

Anyway, back to hospital:

It wasn't completely horrible. Riku was recovering well and I was sometimes allowed to go in and talk to him which was good.

I even got him to admit that he was going to ask Xion out, which was a mega-win for me, getting Riku to admit something private like that.

He will probably have to get a restraining order on Kairi though, she'll be so excited.

However, today was Friday and I could finally go home.

I figured that I should ring my mom and tell her what had happened, but then again, she really isn't interested in me and for all I knew, she could have started another family in Europe somewhere.

Not that I cared, I was enjoying myself at home without her bitchy presence.

According to her, I was an oppositional-defiant-self-centered bitch who, in her mind, must have been a massive whore because I had guys as friends.

Yes mom, that fits me to a T.

But back to me:

I started packing my few belongings away while some bitch nurse watched me.

"You're being too loud Miss Akata" she snapped at me.

"I know" I gave her my best cheesy grin and continued zipping things up extra loudly and trying to purposely annoy her.

I could feel her beady eyes boring into my back and when I was finished packing, I put on my best fake smile and practically fell over myself thanking her for being so kind to me. I think she knew that I was joking because she just looked even angrier.

Right when I though that she was about to verbally abuse me, Roxas walked in.

There were only 15 minutes of visiting hours left and I was surprised that he had managed to make it past bitch-nurse.

"Hiya!" he grinned at the nurse and she stormed off mumbling something about how she hates everyone.

Smart one deciding to work in a hospital.

Roxas made his way over to my bed.

"Thanks for getting rid of her, she's a cow" I told him.

"Yeah. I eat cows" he put on a tough guy face.

"Ha ha" I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To molest you" replied in a freaky deep voice and waggled his eyebrows. "Nah I'm just gonna take you home. I gotta earn my brownie points somehow" he shrugged.

"You'd look cute with pigtails and a beret" I laughed at him, imagining him being dressed up as a girl scout.

"Damn straight! Now get your ass off the bed and we'll go see Riku off" he grinned.

"How gentlemanly of you Roxas" I mumbled but was smiling at the same time.

We walked down the corridor to where Riku's room was.

We walked in and he looked bored out of his mind.

"Hey" we greeted him.

"Oh. Hi guys" he said.

"How are you feeling?" I sat on the end of his bed.

"Bored" he frowned.

"When are you getting out?" Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno. Next week" he answered shortly.

Roxas' eyebrows crept together. **(A/N sorry for these black lines, I dunno how they came up, if they're even showing but I can't get rid of them so please bear with me D: )**

"What's wrong Riku? You don't seem yourself, you haven't said one bitchy thing since we got here" Roxas tried to smile but he looked worried.

"Oh. I'm just mad about what happened to us. When you guys found me, half of the gang that bashed me had left, or else I would have singlehandedly murdered all of those losers that stayed around" he growled.

"Try not to worry it, for all we know, they're all in jail" I gave him my best smile.

"Thanks Nam, but I don't think that 16-17 year olds can go to jail" he laughed.

"Well I'm sure they won't bother you again...especially Seifer. He could be paraplegic by now for all we know" Roxas grinned.

"Yeah probably. Sora and you got that bastard good" Riku smiled at Roxas.

"ARE YOU KIDS DISTURBING ONE OF OUR PATIENTS?! VISITING HOURS ARE NOT IN SESSION!" I heard bitch-nurse scream from the door way.

Yeah, visiting hours probably ended around thirty seconds ago.

All three of us rolled our eyes.

"See ya Riku, hope you feel better soon" I said. Roxas waved and we walked out the door past the crazy nurse.

As soon as we were out of the hospital, I couldn't stop breathing in the fresh air that didn't reek of bleach.

Roxas dragged my overnight bag and chucked it into the trunk of his car.

"You're gonna start hyperventilating if you keep pretending to be a human goldfish" Roxas laughed at me "Get in the car woman!"

"Shut up" I smiled and got in the passenger side.

My stomach growled.

No wonder, I would have starved if my friends hadn't snuck food in for me. Hospital food is worse that eating your own vomit.

"Can we go get some food that is edible?" I asked Roxas as he started driving.

"I'll make you food!" he grinned.

"Uh oh. Since when can you cook?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you retarded? I've done cooking as an elective for years!" he rolled his eyes.

"You never gave me any food so I never knew" I grumbled.

"I had to eat it for safe keeping?"

"Nice excuse Blondie" I replied in a monotone.

"I know" he grinned.

We pulled into his driveway and got out of his car.

Roxas let me inside and I half ran to the kitchen.

"What are you gonna make me then?" I asked sitting up on one of the barstools.

"I dunno, what do you want? Pancakes...waffles-" I cut him off.

"WAFFLES!" I half screamed. I haven't had waffles in _ages._

"Ok then, waffles it is" he flashed me a wide grin that caused my heart to skip a beat.

I watched him as he got out the waffle iron and expertly blended all of the ingredients without a recipe.

"How do you know what to do without a recipe?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I gotta feed Sora and me somehow" he shrugged "We practically live on waffles so I know what I'm doing" he grinned and poured the mix onto the iron.

It cooked in about 20 seconds and it smelt so good, I was almost salivating over the bench top.

"There ya go!" he put it on a plate for me and doused it in maple syrup.

I stared in awe of it for a few seconds then scarfed it down so quickly that his eyes grew wide.

"I think you may have beaten Sora's record for fast eating" he laughed.

"Well _finally_ I have accomplished my main mission in life. Score" I joked.

"I'll make us some more" Roxas turned around and put more batter on the iron.

I stared at him. He was so good looking.

I thought about when he had kissed me when I was in hospital, and my cheeks grew immediately bright red.

Which was unfortunate because Roxas turned around right then and stared back at me with a confused expression on his face

"Take a photo, it'll last longer" I mumbled.

"Are you mentally undressing me or something? I could feel you watching me" he smiled with forced arrogance, but he looked a bit pink too.

"No" I replied.

Roxas' eye grew wide and he immediately grew bright red.

"Was it...was it about how...in hospital I..." he mumbled and stared at his shoes.

_What the hell is he reading my mind?!_

I was about to silently freak out, but I decided not to.

Screw my shy side.

"Yes. It was. And Roxas?"

He looked at me.

"I..."

STUPID BRAIN DONT TURN OFF NOW THIS IS THE BIGGEST MOMENT ON MY LIFE DONT DIE NOW DAMMIT SCREW YOU-  
I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He seemed surprised by this, but didn't push me away. Instead he just put his arms around my waist and kissed me back, but with more passion.

"This sure is weird...but I like it" he mumbled as we broke away from each other.

"Yeah. I know" I sighed and sat down on the barstool.

"Here's your next waffle" he said as though nothing had happened.

He sat next to me and ate his.

I didn't really know what to say until I heard a thump from upstairs that scared the living daylights out of me.

"Shit what was that?" Roxas sprung up out of his chair.

"Oh my god what if it's a murderer?" I asked with wide eyes.

Yeah cos our neighborhood was so full of murderers and such, but you already know about my paranoia.

"I'll go see what it was" Roxas went to walk away but I stopped him and handed him a knife.

"What the hell is this for?" he asked with a confused expression.

"To save our asses incase we're about to die. Now get up there before I get even more freaked out" I said shakily.

"Sure thing" he started walking and I followed after him like a lost puppy.

I doubted that Roxas would stab anybody, regardless of the situation but still.

We ventured up the staircase and Roxas ended up outside Sora's room.

"I'm pretty sure it came from in here" he whispered so quietly that it was barely audible.

I unintentionally grabbed onto his hand. I thought that he would give me a weird look but he didn't.

Actually he blushed slightly, despite the fact that we could both be murdered any time soon.

Roxas slowly opened the door, his knife in his hand, then exploded.

"IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN ROB MY HOUSE THINK AGAIN YOU BASTARD - holy _shit_!"

I dipped my head in the door to find Sora and Kairi (they were wearing clothes thank god) laying down on Sora's bed. Their hair looked all ruffled and they both looked extremely embarrassed.

"Arghhhhh!" I squealed and covered my eyes,

"Why the hell did you just barge in like that Roxas! Ever heard of knocking?!" Sora grumbled.

"I didn't even know that you were here! I heard a thump-I do _not _want to know what it was and I came up here to fight off a possible murderer or robber" Roxas explained.

"Ohhh that thump was Sora. He tripped over some of this crap on the floor and hit his head on the bed side table" Kairi said matter-of-factly and waved her hand at all the junk on the ground.

"Really" I replied in a monotone.

"Yes! You have a dirty mind Nam" Kairi pouted.

"Well, that theory doesn't exactly back up the way you guys look. You've obviously been doing _something" _I replied.

"We're wearing clothes" Sora pointed out.

"Yeah this time" Roxas joked.

I didn't realise that Kairi had been staring at me the whole time until she exploded.

"OH MYGOD NAMINE AND ROXAS ARE HOLDING HANDS OHMYGOD" she just squealed a sentence that would have taken at least an hour to decipher, but we knew what she was saying.

Sora just grinned like an idiot while Kairi had her own little episode.

We didn't know what to say.

Both Roxas and I were blushing immensely but thankfully he didn't let go of my hand.

Kairi kept babbling.

"Oh _shut up._ Namine and I walk in on you guys doing stuff that makes me want to barf, and you are acting like _we're _the-"

"IT'S JUST SO CUTE!" Kairi gushed.

I rolled my eyes at her over excited behavior.

"I _knew _that you had a thing for her Roxas cos whenever I asked, you just blushed and changed the subject" Sora stated proudly.

"Did I have to ask you first, Dad?" Roxas mumbled, his face bright red.

"Yeah! No going out with easy girls like Namine here, son. You can do better" Sora replied in his best dad tone.

Going out?

Oh _yay!_

_Don't get over excited Namine, he hasn't asked you yet_-shut up brain.

There was a few seconds silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"This is just so cute!" Kairi babbled again.

"Absolutely. We're leaving now cos I don't like talking to my brother while he's sucking Kairi's face off and vice-versa. Bye!" Roxas replied in a nonchalant tone, picked me up wedding style and marched away.

I inwardly died of embarrassment.

"Can you put me down? I'm tired of being carried everywhere" I moaned and struggled against his iron grip.

Damn those sexy toned arms.

"Hmmm....lemme think about i-....no. No I can't. Sorry" he flashed me my favorite smile even though he was pissing me off.

"I'll hurt you" I warned him.

"How? Will you sharpen a pencil and stick it in my eye, Miss I-can-draw-everything?" he asked still smiling.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of waking you up in the night with a hockey mask on and chasing you down the road with a nail gun" I replied innocently.

"You just wanna see me in my boxers" he grinned arrogantly.

"Roxas, I've seen you nude at least twice" I grumbled blushing.

"Yeah but 4 years old in a kiddie pool and strip poker don't count"

"Since when?"

"Since I decided to do _this" _he whirled me around so quickly that I immediately screamed.

"You suck" I mumbled.

"Sure do!" he kissed me _again._

Wow. I seriously thought that he would never feel the same way. Especially at the same time as me. All of this was happening so quickly, I couldn't even begin to piece things together.

Not that I cared. I was absolutely ecstatic, lame as that may sound. But I would like to know, so I decided to find out.

"Where did all of this sudden affection come from, not that I'm complaining, I'm just wondering" I asked softly.

His face grew serious and he actually let me down. He started to blush and ran a hand through his beautiful honey colored hair.

"Come to my room because I don't want Sora and Kairi to hear this" he mumbled, his cheeks bright red.

What was he going to say?

**Author Note:**

_**IMPORTANT: This is the last chapter that will be posted before I go on holidays for a week. This means that I can't write while I am away so some kinda slow updates may be caused by this. The story will be finished no matter what and I promise to update asap! Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

**Well what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Too sudden?**

**Haha **_**cliffhanger :P**_

**I hope you are all enjoying this story, I know that I sure enjoy writing it and I am even **_**considering **_**(emphasis on the considering there) writing a sequel. It just depends on how it ends, how much school work I get this year and if I get any ideas and general stuff that everyone hates like that hahaha. But I don't know if it'll work because all of my idea's come at about 12am so I dunno how that's gonna go with school, but you know what? I'll try!**

**Remember to review if you want the next chapter posted, and thanks to my awesome reviewers who actually do that the time to write out stuff for me. I seriously love you guys and you are my inspiration to write :D**

**~Claudii **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note:**

**Cute fluffy chapter, I felt that it was needed, maybe this is even like a semi-filler chapter? I don't know, who cares as long as you guys enjoy it and review then I'm happy :)**

* * *

Roxas sat me down on his bed. I was amazed to see that he had actually made it, because I've only ever seen it as a pile of mushed up blankets and lost homework.

Maybe he was planning this?

Probably not.

He was still blushing like an idiot and sat down next to me on the bed.

He held his hands together and looked at his shoes.

_Aww_ he's nervous. Isn't that just adorable?

"Y-you see Namine..." he started "I-I've mmmmphpmmm" he trailed off mumbling.

"Huh?" I said, not understanding what he had just tried to say.

"I really like yommhpmmbommmm..."

"Roxas" I said "Unless you're prepared to teach me whatever dialect your currently speaking then I won't be able to understand whatever it is that you're saying"

He gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh god. I feel like such an idiot so I'm just going to plunge right in" he took a deep breath. "Namine, you were always my best friend, and I liked you from as soon as we started high school-man this sounds lame-and if ever you thought that I was being a jerk, it was because I didn't know how to tell you that I liked you. I felt like I should treat you better, but then you might stop being my friend and-"

He said all of that on the one breath so I decided it was time to chime in and save him the drama of passing out due to lack of oxygen.

"Well, I've liked you for a long time too Roxas, and being a jerk is just part of your nature, and I like it even when you annoy me. It's funny" I gave him me best smile and he grinned back. "If you change for me, then I may as well get a sex change or something cos that would be just as shit. I love you how you are"

He beamed, but then his expression turned devious.

"Come to think of it, you do look a bit like a man, I wouldn't worry about the sex change" he smiled sweetly.

"Then that would make you gay" I retorted.

"I'd still be hot"

"That's nice for you Roxas"

"Thanks"

How we have these conversations, I'll never know.

Like, we just professed out love for each other, and then that leads on to me getting a sex change.

Go figure.

Roxas started blushing again.

Oooh there's more.

"So um...does, us being like...this...mean that...we're like...I mean that you are my..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yep!" I blushed and tackle-hugged him.

All I knew was I was that I was happy. Things were finally going my way.

There was also something that I was meant to remember.

Come on brain, help me for once.

Think, think think.

Sorry for the randomness there but I really needed to remember something.

"Roxas?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said attempting to pick up some papers off the floor.

"Did Kairi say something about everyone coming over tonight? Like a few days ago?" I asked.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me, I never listen" he grinned.

"Well obviously. I'll just assume that she's forgotten. I'm too lazy to think" I shrugged.

* * *

Roxas drove me home (he is a good little boy isn't he?) and I immediately flew upstairs into the shower.

I still felt all grimy from the hospital and this was just what I needed.

The hot water felt so good.

I was so engrossed in my shower (weird I know) that I almost didn't realise what was happening.

The door handle started to open.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Oh my god, I was going to be murdered in the shower. I should never have watched _Psycho _because now I crap myself whenever I hear a noise and I'm in the shower.

My life is over. It isn't fair-

"Naminneee? Are you in there?" Roxas asked walking right it.

My shower just has glass doors so he saw _all _of me.

I let out a blood curdling scream and turned away, absolutely mortified.

"GET OUT ROXAS IM NUDE!" I screamed.

"I've seen you nude before. Nudity is overrated anyway. I'm just returning your pillow cos you left it in my car so hush" he replied calmly.

"Ok, then go _return my pillow _then get out!" I yelled.

"Your hair looks nice wet"

What the fuck.

"You could have figured that out another way!" I groaned.

"Yeah maybe. Oh well I'm off. Bye!" he grinned and walked away.

.I sighed and tried to recover from my near-heart attack and stayed under the shower for another couple of minutes and shampooed and conditioned my hair with strawberry scented stuff.

When I got out, I decided to blow dry my hair seeing that I had nothing else to do.

I had all of the time in the world as far as I was concerned.

I threw on my daggy old sweatpants and my pyjama singlet top and went to get the hair drier from my room.

After about 5 mintues of looking, I finally found it in the corner of the laundry.

Why the hell was it in there?

I bet my stupid mom had just left it there while she ventured out on one of her many unsuccessful dates.

Yeah, and she thinks that I'm easy even though I have never had a boyfriend until, like, today. I don't even know who my own father is, and if that isn't embarrassing then I don't know what is. I guess I can't blame my father too much though because I doubt that anyone would want to live with my mom forever.

I plugged the hair drier in and turned it on.

It just made a sad little coughing noise for a few seconds then died.

My poor, baby darling hair drier had been murdered by my own mother.

_My _hair drier. M-I-N-E.

I will murder her when/if she ever came home.

_Not if she murders you first for having a boyfriend._ - Thanks brain. More things to look forward to.

My hair was half dry by now and had dried in some weird knotty shape.

I sighed and attempted to brush it. I would probably end up bald by the end because I was ripping out so much of my hair with the brush.

Oh well. At least it would smell nice for the time being, that is if a rat doesn't mistake it as its nest and decide to have babies in there.

I dawdled into my room which was exactly as I had left it on Wednesday.

Messy.

I groaned. Cleaning was such a drag, and my room just got messy again anyway so there was so point in trying to pretty it up.

My laptop was out so I decided to share my problems with the world (aka my friends) because everyone just loveesss to know what's pissing me off, right?

Not really.

I clicked on Facebook and logged in.

**Username: Namisspecial**

**Password: ***********

**Namine Akata **just got perved on in the shower by Rox-ass. I hate you.

Comments:

**Roxas Taoto: **I didn't know you were in there! Build a bridge Nam :D You're right though. I do rock ass ;)

**Namine Akata: **Yeah cos you obviously couldn't hear the water or the fan. Idiot. The only ass that you will ever rock as Axel's. He _loves his Roxie!_

**Roxas Taoto: **Oh burn. He loves his Nami too.

**Namine Akata: **You are going _down._

**Kairi Hayashi: **Aww!

**Namine Takato: **KAIRI HOW THE FUCK IS THAT 'AWW?!'

**Sora Taoto: **You suck Roxas.

**Kairi Hayashi: **:D

**Namine Akata: **I love you Sora.

**Roxas Akata: **Go die Sora.

**Kairi Hayashi: **Sora hurt your brother for me please.

**Namine Akata: **Yeah do it :D

**Roxas Taoto: **Nooooo D: I'm to sexy to die

**Sora Taoto: **We'll see how everyone likes you after I'm done shaving your head :D

-x-x-x Later...

**Namine Akata** is bored.

Comments:

**Roxas Taoto: **Draw me :D

**Namine Akata: **Have you just been waiting here until I posted new status? Stalker :P

**Roxas Taoto: **Aww you know you love me, don't fight it :D

**Namine Akata: **...

**Kairi Hayashi: **You guys are so cute! Dw Nams we're all coming over soon anyway. I'm on my way. Bye!

**Namine Akata: **What the fuck?

**Sora Taoto: **Remember she said that thing about that show that we all have to watch? Roxas and me are coming too. Byee.

**Roxas Taoto: **Bye! ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had absolutely no idea-_ohhhh I remember._

At the start of this week Kairi said that we were watching Midori Days **(A/N Midori Days is a romance/humor anime/manga about a boy whose hand turns into a miniature girl. Sounds extremely weird, but it is adorable and my most favourite show ever so you all should watch it (its rated M fyi), or at least google a pic of it so you have a little idea what it is about :D)**

I sighed and went to find the dvd, but someone was already at the door.

Kairi let herself in.

That was fast.

"I know where you spare key is" she explained as I gave her a quizzical look.

"Well that's great Kai, thanks for breaking in" I grinned at her.

"Lets find this dvd before the boys get here, and put on a better top. You're a girlfriend now, look the part dammit!" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"I'm not a trophy wife" I argued.

"Yet. I'll look for the dvd. You go upstairs and get changed" Kairi ordered.

There was no point in arguing with her so I went upstairs and put on my mini shorts and a floral singlet top. My hair was pretty screwed though.

"This better?" I asked in a monotone.

"Yep it's cute, but your hair looks 'special'. What about some makeup though?" Kairi asked and held up the dvd.

"Kairi, it is just us 4 watching a dvd. I don't care about what I look like" I groaned.

"You're no fun" she pouted.

"I'm not a barbie doll!" I pointed out.

"If you let me dress you up like one I could-"

Sora and Roxas walked right in, saving me from a potential makeover.  
"Welcome home" I replied dully.

"Do you want us to knock?" Roxas asked.

"With you heads" I replied sweetly. "I'm glad to see that you still have hair" I looked at Roxas' gravity defying blonde spikes.

"The clippers were broken" Sora replied in such a sad tone that Kairi went over and kissed him.

That seemed to cheer him up.

"But hey, I can always give him a mullet" he grinned deviously.

"Oh dear god _no" _Roxas looked horrified.

"No mullets Sora" I said in a hard voice.

"Fine. No mullets" he still grinned deviously.

"Actually let's make that _no _haircuts in general, sea-urchin boy." I said.

Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Can you guys stop bitch fighting and watch this dvd now?" Kairi whined.

"It looks retarded" Roxas eyed it.

"So does you reflection" I added.

"What, the one that you want to suck face with?" he replied arrogantly.

No reply.

"AHHH SO CU-"

"LETS WATCH THIS RIGHT NOW" I pasted on an overly happy grin which shut Kairi up and rammed everyone down to the basement.

Roxas and I got the couch so Kairi and Sora had to sit on the ground.

They didn't look like the minded.

"I wouldn't trust them. They'll be all over each other in five minutes" Roxas said in a wary tone. "You better go get the taser Nam"

"I wish" I grinned, imagining zapping them while they were making out.

"Well actually I let you guys have the couch so that you had more privacy" Kairi stated in a reasonable tone.

"Says little miss 'I-do-raunchy-make out-sessions-in-public" Roxas grinned.

"You're just jealous" Kairi pouted.

"Yes, I'm so jealous of you Kairi. I want to make out with my own brother _so damn much" _He pretended to look sad.

"I'm gonna move over here..." Sora inched away from Roxas.

"Oh get a grip Sora I'm joking" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are. Okay everyone shut up and watch the show or I'll axe murder you" I said casually.

Kairi snuggled up against Sora and rested her head on his shoulder.

FUCK SHIT CRAP.

What am _I _meant to do to Roxas? (Oh god not like _that. _You people have sick minds. Wait, maybe I do too cos I brought it up. Never mind)

I had a silent panic attack and moved over so I was sitting right next to him.

He grabbed me by the waist and sat me in his lap and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and he repressed a slightly hysterical laugh.

Well that was easy enough, if not freaky cos he knew exactly what I was thinking. I made myself comfortable and decided to concentrate on the movie.

By the time we were finished watching the entire series, we must have all looked like zombies.

It was 3am.

Kairi was laying down next to Sora and they were having a PRM (Private Romantic Moment) and I was still sitting in Roxas' lap.

I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. He let out a soft moan.

Kairi spun around like she had been electrocuted.

My face was bright red, so thank god that it was dark.

"Before you start Kairi, you two practically had sex on _my floor _so keep it to yourself" I beamed at her.

"We did not" Sora rolled his eyes and Kairi looked like she was about to explode with things that she wanted to say.

"That was the weirdest show I have ever watched" Roxas stated.

"I love it! It is cute and adorable and funny" Kairi grinned and snuggled up against Sora again.

"I thought it was ok when he punched those people...but I can see why girls like it" Sora shrugged.

"I reckon that it's cute too. They're the best couple..." I trailed off. I seriously love that show.

"Can we sleep here?" Kairi asked suddenly.

"Sure, if you guys don't rape each other" I shrugged,

"Again" Roxas grinned.

"Same goes for you two" Sora said.

"They're just getting started Sora. We'll give them time" Kairi hugged him.

"What the hell?" Roxas glared at them. "We're not scarily perverted like you two. Yet" he grinned at me and I blushed.

Amazingly Kairi didn't do her usual 'OMG NAMIROXAS' speech. She was already asleep on the ground next to Sora.

I yawned and reluctantly got out of Roxas' lap.

"Go get some blankets and we'll sleep over there" I nodded at the empty space on the floor.

"Why me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I won't make it up the stairs. Now mush" I pointed at the stairs and he started walking towards them.

I had to slap myself in the face twice so I didn't pass out on the spot. I was that tired.

Roxas half tumbled down the stairs with a mass of blankets and pillows. He forcefully threw a pillow at Sora's head and caused his to wake up.

"...but I don't _want_ to...you suckkkkk...go die yourself…I love Kairi…die, die, die…" Sora groaned in his sleep gaining weird looks from Roxas and I.

"O-kay…" Roxas raised an eyebrow at his brother put pillows his and Kairi's heads and messily draped a blanket over them.

He walked over to where I was.

"Wake up Nam" he waved his hand in front of my eyes. I had almost gone to sleep sitting up.

"Mmmm...bed" I pointed at the ground not being able to form my words properly.

Or maybe I was just lazy.

Roxas expertly made up a bed and I dived onto the blankets.

"Sudden energy burst" he laughed.

"Maybe...sleep now good" I replied.

"...sure..." he replied in an unsure tone at my strangely arranged sentence and grinned.

It was no big deal having Roxas sleep next to me seeing that we have always had sleepovers.

But I knew that this would be different.

He climbed in next to me and I shyly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist.

"Night Blondieee" I ran my hand through his gorgeous spiky hair. It felt like silk and smelt beautiful, like apples and vanilla.

All my life I had wanted to do that. It seemed so strange that I was could now.

"Night Nam" he replied, putting his hand gently behind my neck and kissing me gently on the lips.

Just seconds before I fell asleep, I felt Roxas nuzzle against my cheek.

"I love you Namine" he whispered so softly that I wasn't even sure if I heard it or not.

"…love you more" I replied with a grin on my face.

And with that, I fell asleep easier than I had ever done before.

**Author Note:**

**Yayy my failed attempts at fluff :D I hope that wasn't too painful, but I couldn't stop writing cos I was enjoying myself (Woah that sounded weird o_o; re-word that in your mind so hopefully I don't sound as odd as I did then....ok good :) )**

**If it sucked tell me because I want to make sure that you guys fully enjoy this story.**

**The whole thing won't be fluff, I just wanted a fluff chapter so I could deepen their relationship a bit.**

**Cos we alllll love Namixas and SoKai fluff don't we? :D**

**Also, I'd love to hear your ideas for the possible sequel (if I get enough reviews that is). Right now I'm tossing around ideas but I haven't come up with any sure fire plan yet, so your help and ideas are greatly appreciated :D Please PM them to me if you can be bothered!**

**Remember to review to avoid verbal harm :D (I'm joking)**

**~Claudii**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**_______**

I lazily opened my eyes, expecting to see everyone up and doing stuff, but I soon realised that I must be the only person awake, and practically being held hostage by Roxas in such a tight bear hug that I could hardly breathe.

My face was close to his, which caused me to blush, and I could see that he was still fast asleep.

Aww.

He looks so adorable, peaceful and innocent, which means one thing and one thing only:

It is my sole duty to wake him up in the most annoying way possible.

Now you are probably thinking: "Namine you idiot, you're meant to wake him up in a heart-meltingly romantic way and then make out with him for 20 solid minutes"

Yeah, not going to happen today.

I (amazingly) felt full of energy and I needed to take it out on my friends in exceptionally irritating ways.

I gently struggled against his iron grip, trying to get around to his ear. We were facing each other and he had his hands wrapped firmly around my waist, so it wasn't going to be an easy escape.

After a good five minutes of struggling and trying not to awaken the Sleeping Beauty, I finally managed to commando roll out of his bone-crushing embrace.

He groaned slightly in his sleep as I quietly moved away from him.

Fuck.

Wait, no I'm fine, he looked like he was completely out to it again.

I crawled around to his ear and inhaled a large breath of air.

"ROXASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed.

His eye lids flew open and he sprang up with a shocked expression on his face.

He turned around to face me with a murderous grin.

I laughed nervously.

"Morning" I waved at him. "I could have put your hand in warm water and made you pee yourself...you should be thanking me..." I babbled.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at me.

His reply was slinging me over his shoulder.

I thumped him on the back.

"Put me down dammit!" I squealed.

"Sure thing Nam. I'll put you down just cos you asked!" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

I mentally rolled my eyes and gave up the fight which I was obviously not going to win.

He kneeled down (still holding me) and started looking in his schoolbag.

Before I could ask why, he held up my arch nemesis.

The video camera.

I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong Nam? Did I hurt you?!" Roxas asked in a worried tone set me down.

"I thought...that....that THING WAS GONE" I pointed at the camera and he grinned widely.

"Nah, I snatched it back up while you got put in the ambulance. This thing is like a child to me!" he looked down affectionately at it as though it was a pet or baby or something.

Rightttt....?

"I'm surprised that you didn't film me while I was knocked out" I grumbled.

Jeez I sound like a total bitch.

He looked slightly shocked for a second but then his usual cocky smile returned.

"If it was anyone else, Namine, I might have" he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll guess I'll take that as a flattering comment and not just you being a pervert" I grinned.

"I really..." he started but didn't finish.

His gorgeous blue eyes bore into mine as he touched my arm.

His eyes were so blue. Like blue, blue. Kind of like the blue of a really pretty tropical ocean but bluer.

What the hell am I going on about?

Oh yeah, he's gazing into my eyes.

Shit.

I better do something this is _awesome._

I finally decided that I should just kiss him seeing that it would be awkward if I did anything else.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my lips connected passionately with his.

He didn't seem surprised and he kissed me back enthusiastically.

Our kisses deepened and his hands moved to my waist.

I ran my fingers through his gorgeously messy hair and pressed myself even closer to him.

He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck. I sighed.

I seriously think that I have died and gone to heaven.

I was making out with Roxas, my best friend since I was born.

I mentally turned off and kept kissing him.

But suddenly he pulled away.

Before I could ask, I heard clapping.

And cheering.

Fuck.

"WOAH ROXAS, THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!" Sora half laugh-screamed.

"What..." Roxas mumbled and stared at his shoes, his face beet red.

"That was _so _cute, Nam I didn't know you had it in you!" Kairi stared in awe up at me.

I think I turned so red that I actually went purple.

"Well I'm not a total Heartless bitch..." I mumbled quietly.

"And I got it ALL on tape" Sora held up the video camera.

I died.

"Wha-how...I was hold-" Roxas stuttered.

"You were pretty engrossed Roxas, you didn't notice that I took it off you" Sora waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god" Roxas threw his head back and groaned.

"Can we watch it now?!" Kairi asked in a hopeful voice. Jeez if this was an anime, her eyes would be stars. She is so overly excited.

"You just saw it" I replied bitterly.

"Oh calm down Nami, I'll go make us some tea!" Kairi whirled up the stairs before I could tackle her to the ground.

"Yeah...I think I'll help" Sora looked away. "I don't like the way Roxas is looking at me..." he ran after Kairi.

We stood there for a few seconds.

My cell phone beeped.

Immediate, intense rage.

Hey, I'd change the ring tone if they weren't all so irritating.

I could so easily snap it in half - anger management Namine. Don't break the phone, because you can't afford another one.

Thanks brain.

I ignored it when it beeped again for a few seconds, then decided to open it seeing that Roxas looked like he was frozen.

------------

**To: Namine**

**From: Riku**

**Hey I'm getting out of this hole early.**

**Xion is going out with me.**

**Drug Kairi then tell her for me so she doesn't pop a vein.**

**I know about you and Roxas. You can thank Sora for that.**

**-Riku**

**-------**

I kicked Roxas in the shin because he still wasn't moving.

'Ow what was that for?" he bent down to rub his leg.

"READ!" I shoved my phone in his face.

"Ok, cave-woman-girl as long as you don't bash me any more. I'm a delicate flower" he pretended to look serious.

"You bet pansy! Now read before I kill you" I beamed at him.

His eyes quickly scanned the screen on my phone before he handed it back to me.

"WOOOOOOH RIKU HAS A GIRLFRIEND" he sang as though he was in second grade.

"We already knew that idiot" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but he actually s_aid so _this time" Roxas pointed out.

"Whatever" I mumbled. "If I don't eat breakfast soon, I'll have to eat you, so lets go" I went to grab his wrist but he beat me to it and carried me bridal-style up the stairs.

I decided not to argue seeing that there was no chance that he would put me down.

"You like me doing this now?" Roxas looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

"No. You're just too stubborn to out me down" I replied.

He just grinned and marched into the dining room where Kairi and Sora had the tea-set out.

"I made you guys toast" Kairi grinned at us.

"Congratulations" I gave her a pretend bitchy smile and Roxas put me gently down on a chair.

"Sora I hate you" I shot a dual death stare at him with Roxas.

"What did I- _oh" _he smirked slyly "I know"

"Oh and Riku and Xion are official now and Riku got out of hospital today - Sora restrain Kairi" Roxas declared so that I didn't kill Sora on the spot.

"YAY! BOTH THINGS ARE SO AWESOME" Kairi squealed while Sora pretended to get her in a headlock.

"We need reinforcements. Fast. Look how crazed her eyes are" Sora said in a pretend worried voice.

I just laughed,

"You can keep her, we're fine" I gave Sora a thumbs up.

"Woah I'm gonna give it to Riku when we see him next. This is gold" Sora grinned.

"I know" Roxas smiled deviously.

The home phone started to ring.

"Wait I better get that" I jumped out of my seat and rushed to get the phone. For once in my life it was actually on the base that charges it, and not lost under a chair or in the microwave.

The microwave incident happened when Roxas and I were 10 years old were making microwave popcorn and pretending to be spies. Roxas somehow managed to leave the phone in the microwave whilst the popcorn cooked and to cut a long story short, we're all just lucky that we didn't die in an explosion or get severe exposure to radiation from eating the popcorn.

Anyway.

I pressed the Talk button and walked back to the table that we were eating at.

"Hello?" I said, ignoring my friends who were laughing their head off trying to make their toast into different shapes.

A loud bitchy voice answered.

"Namine what is all that racket - YOU DON'T HAVE BOYS OVER DO YOU?!"

"Hi to you too Mom. And yes, I do have boys over. Roxas and Sora. And Kairi." I replied trying to to get angry at her.

"LOOK I MADE A SCOTTY DOG!" Kairi squealed before realising who was on the other end of the phone.

My friends could hear everything that she was saying because she was being so loud.

"You know that I don't approve of those two" she spat.

"Yeah. And?" I replied starting to get angry.

"I want them out of my house. Now. And that girl too" she yelled at me.

No one looked offended because they were used to my psychotic mother.

"No, they're my best friends, I don't want to argue with you now. I just woke up" I sighed.

"YOU WHAT?! Oh Namine, you disappoint me" she scolded me in a disgusted tone.

"Well I'm not exactly Julie Andrews now am I now?" I acidly spat back into the phone.

"Don't you use that tone on me, girl. I can't believe that you SLEPT WITH TWO BOYS IN MY OWN HOUSE" she exploded.

Roxas, Sora and Kairi burst out laughing.

"WHAT OF COURSE I DIDN'T I'M NOT A SLUT!" I screamed into the phone.

"No. That would be putting what you are _nicely_" she added primly.

Oh burn. That's rich coming from a forty something year old woman who has had more boyfriends than Paris Hilton, if you'd even call them boyfriends.

"What the hell Mom. The last time I checked you can sleep _next _to your male friends without getting pregnant" I shook my head angrily.

"Well I don't care I-who said anything about being pregnant-"

I groaned in frustration and laid the phone down on the table.

"Ignore her. She can suffer and listen to us eat" I grumbled.

I viciously shoved a whole piece of toast into my mouth and downed my tea in one gulp.

Everyone stared at me.

"What I'm hungry..." I said in an annoyed voice, reaching for more toast.

"You're eating like a _pregnant _woman. OH MY GOD NAMINE ARE YOU-"

The phone practically jumped off the table.

I ignored it.

"NO KAIRI IM NOT. WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?!" I screamed at her.

Kairi just grinned. She loved antagonizing my mother.

Can't blame her, even despite the current circumstances. You get really good reactions out of her.

"When girls are PMS-ing they tend to eat more" Roxas pointed out matter-of-factly.

"And you'd know that from personal experience wouldn't you Roxas?" I death stared him trying not to laugh.

"Absolutely" he replied casually.

"This is getting so weird" Sora shook his head.

"I'm not PMS-ing or pregnant I am just hungry. You guys got it?" I said loudly and picked up the phone again.

I could barely make out my mothers crazed insults.

"Mom" I started, trying to control my voice "I am not pregnant. I am not a slut. I don't care if you don't like my friends because I don't like you. Now what was you original reason for calling me?" I asked in a venomous tone.

"I'm coming home in 3 weeks"

The phone went dead.

Fuck.

_______

**Author Note:  
Wooo dramatic ending :O**

**This story will be finished soon (1 more chapter), THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D BUT you gotta remember that I'll be at school in a few days and it may be harder to update. Eh I'll do my best. Slow updates are better than nothing.**

**I keep getting random ideas for the sequel, then forgetting them. I better write these down -.-; and your ideas are VERY appreciated too, cos I love knowing what you guys would like to see in it, and yeah, you'll get to meet Namine's bitch mom...sound like fun? You bet ;D **

**Anyway, review :)**

**~Claudii**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, BBS would be out right NOW and on DS or PS2 so I don't have to buy a PSP -_-; (anyone share my pain?)**

**Oh, this is the final chapter! Enjoy, and I hope you're all looking foreword to the sequel, and I really want to hear your ideas for it too cos I'll probably use them! I have a few of my own which will make it interesting enough...**

**--------------**

A week later...

Roxas held my hand gently as I stomped through the corridors of the maths block.

Our least favourite class.

I'd sooner sell a limb than do algebra.

I was in a bad mood for three reasons:

1) My mother was coming home in two weeks from now to torture me in various ways, 2) School was over for the year in a week, which means that my mom will probably be home _all holidays, _and 3) The maths teacher who absolutely despises me was our teacher for this class.

Apparently maths it's meant to make you smarter, but I beg to differ. I always come out of the room feeling a lot dumber than when I went in.

We entered the classroom gaining a disapproving stare from the teacher as his eyes burned through our entwined hands.

Apparently human contact was banned in this classroom.

I didn't let go of Roxas' hand though. I wasn't letting that heartless old bastard make me even less happy to be here.

We sat down at our desks next to each other and Roxas got out his origami paper. Usually he practiced his origami in maths class (at least he learnt something in maths class, even if it wasn't maths) and he was actually getting really good. He started to fold the brightly coloured paper stealthily under his pencil case so that the teacher didn't notice.

I decided to pay a visit to Namine Land (aka where I go when I zone out completely) and just ignore whatever the teacher was barking at us. It's not like I was ever going to use it in later life.

At least I hoped not.

I sat slumped in my chair with my head tilted lazily on a weird angle, just letting my thoughts run wild for a few minutes.

I was rudely interrupted.

"Akata state the value of Y" the teacher eyeballed me.

Shit.

No point in asking Roxas, he wouldn't have listened either.

Well, as far as I know, Y is the 25th letter in the alphabet...so I guess I'll go with that.

"Is it 25?" I asked half heartedly.

"No, Namine. Not even close. But I am surprised that you are aware of any numbers over 10" he huffed.

Oh you did _not._

Before I jumped on his shoulders, tore his hair out and screamed at him, Roxas piped up.

"Stop playing her down she isn't an idiot" he growled.

That caught the teacher off guard. Roxas was usually very quiet during maths class, in fact he never talked to anyone but me. He was sort of shy around teachers, which was weird because around his friends he was so sure of himself and cheerful.

"I'm amazed that you actually paid enough attention to reply to something I said, Taoto" the teachers face started to turn red.

"Well it isn't like you say anything worth listening to" Roxas replied so casually, it was like someone had just asked him what the time was.

"Taoto. _Get out_" The fuming teacher pointed viciously at the doorway.

"Hmmm....nah I don't feel like moving. I'm comfy" Roxas shrugged.

I didn't know whether to laugh or run away out of terror.

The teacher loomed over his desk, reminding me of a massive storm cloud about to electrocute someone, spying Roxas' origami.

"What is it that you are making boy?" he spied the finished paper crane near Roxas' pencil case.

"A paper crane. They're meant to bring good luck and I was going to give it to my girlfriend" he said innocently.

I flushed when he called me his girlfriend, it made me feel so happy inside, to know that he loved me, and that he made me such a pretty gift.

"Well I have some unfortunate news for you Taoto. Your 'girlfriend' is going to need a lot more luck than one stupid paper bird to get her anywhere in life" he picked the crane up and crushed it in his hand, smiling cruelly.

My eyes widened in shock.

I heard someone in the back row gasp.

"You fucking bastard" Roxas narrowed his eyes at him.

Just because I was bad at maths doesn't mean that I was going to fail at everything!

"Uncouth language is not tolerated young man!" the teacher screamed right in Roxas' face.

"Yeah, neither is saying that I have no future!" I added, admiring a rather large blue vein that had popped up on his forehead.

"You children disgust me. Go to the office!" he boomed.

"Fine. We'll _leave_. Come on Namine" Roxas smiled and helped me out of my chair and wound his arm around my waist.

When we were a safe distance from the classroom I nearly bit Roxas' head off.

"Why did you say that we were going to the office?!" I whispered furiously. "I've never been there in my life! Oh god this is awful-"

"I never said that we were going to the office" he cut me off and raised his eyebrows slyly. "I only said that we were _leaving_"

"Oh...right" I smiled but it soon fell off my face.

"What's wrong Nam?" Roxas and I sat down under a tree in the oval. I doubted that we'd get caught for truanting class because as if the teachers would want to be wandering round the school when they could be having a cup of coffee in the staff lounge.

"I..."

"Are you ok? Please tell me what's the matter" he whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of when my mother gets home" I admitted quietly.

"Namine you shouldn't worry about her. She's crazy. Just ignore everything that she says because none of it is true" he told me gently.

"But...it is just awful knowing that your own mother hates you...and she'll probably be home all holidays..." I could feel tears spring into my eyes.

Roxas put his hands on my shoulders.

"But Namine, we all love you. Especially me, I always have. You need to focus on that, and not on your stupid excuse for a parent" he eyes locked with mine.

"This is getting all teen soap operary" I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"Well, can we get to the part when we accidently touch hands because you drop all of your books?" he grinned at me, and then spun around only to dump all of the contents of his bag on the ground.

"Err why'd you do that?" I asked as he rummaged through all of the crap he had accumulated over the year.

"Found it!" he grinned and handed me another piece of his origami, which amazingly wasn't squished.

It was a red and gold lotus, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Where did you learn to do this?!" I asked admiring it. He'd obviously put a lot of work into this one.

"Internet" he smiled meekly. "I hope you like it. I sacrificed an hour of time that I should have been studying in to make it for you"

"That is so kind of you...I really love it!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry about the crane I was making you...that bastard teacher-"

"It's fine Roxas. We shouldn't let someone as low as him get to us" I laid my head on his shoulder.

Wow, he had gotten tall.

"I know. He has the bitchy techniques of a 16- year old girl" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Are you implying something about me?" I grinned and slapped his arm.

"Seriously? Shut. Up" Roxas widened his eyes and flipped his hair with his girlie voice.

I laughed because he sounded so gay. American school girl Roxas is not to be messed with.

I felt like playing along but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I saw Roxas' smile fall from his face and I felt horrible.

"She'll verbally abuse me when she gets home...if she finds about us..." I trailed off and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Jeez, I was just laughing. What's wrong with me?

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Roxas randomly sprang up but I tugged on his arm so he'd sit back down.

"I'm _really _scared now" I looked at him. He was smiling manically.

"Namine. You said _if _she finds out about us"

"And?"  
"Are you honestly that dense?"  
"Apparently" I shrugged.

"I reckon a four-year-old could have come up with this, but I think that it might work. We'll just pretend not to be together when we're around your mom!"

I am _so stupid. _

"You think it'll work? Like all holidays?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe!" he grinned.

"I was hoping for a 'yes' but I reckon that we could try it" I smiled.

"That's the spirit!" he jumped up again. "Now come to my house and I'll make you waffles"

"But we still have 2 more lessons..." I looked up at him.

He just stared at me like I was insane.

"Fine. I'm coming" I went to get up, and you can guess what happened.

He picked me up bridal-style and marched over to the parking lot  
"Why do you _always _do this?" I smiled at him.

"Well...I guess you could say I'm practicing for the real thing. Get used to it" he smiled arrogantly and laughed.

I turned bright red while my brain practically had a party.

He kissed the top of my head and I immediately knew that no matter what happened with my mother; I would _always_ have Roxas.

**______**

**Author Note:**

**Yayy for cheesy endings :D**

**Hope you guys liked. Writing a Kingdom Hearts story with the Ouran High School Host Club theme song stuck in your head (it is weird, but I seriously love the show) and knowing that you have to face another year of school isn't easy, but I try DX**

**OMG 358/2 DAYS NEEDS MORE NAMIXAS :'( Roxas is all 'Wahh girls are so complicated...Xion's being mean D':"**

**Where is Namine when you need her?**

**AND RIKU FREAKING PUNCHED XION. OH MY GOD VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN MUCH?!**

**I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt because he IS walking around blindfolded...**

**Anyway, I honestly could write a whole book on how I feel about this game (love ittt :D. ) so I'll stop myself now.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really love writing about Roxas and Namine, they are just so cute!**

**I actually started writing this story when I got a letter saying that I had to go to an awards night. I thought: "Well, I can vent my problems to the world in Kingdom Hearts format. Maybe people will enjoy it..."**

**Yep. I had to sit in between people I really didn't like, and I got 2nd in History (I was so annoyed because I really thought that I deserved the art one seeing that it is the only subject that I look foreword to and that I'm good at D: and I never even knew I was good at history until then) and yeah, the girl like Selphie got the art award...but unfortunately Roxas wasn't there with his video camera :'(**

**So some parts of this story are just my life, but way more interesting hahaha.**

**Oh and if you'd like to see my DeviantART page (mainly KH drawings :D ), just PM me and I'll gladly tell you my user name...but I'd prefer if you were going to comment on my drawings that you didn't mention my fics...**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review this story. You are more of an inspiration than you'd think, and I sincerely appreciate you for reviewing, and knowing that you actually enjoy what I write.**

**Review :D**

**~Claudii**


End file.
